Red and Black Moments
by inuhitokiri
Summary: Hinata lost her powers,got kicked out of the Hyuuga compound and resides in with Naruto! NOT SUCH A HAPPY STORY but will have a happy ending. pls R&R. A HinataNaruto fic. Also a slow story.
1. Tears and Pain

A Naruto/Hinata Story

Chapter 1

--Neji in thought—

"HINATA-SAMA!!!", he remembered screaming upon seeing Chidori hit Hinata. He never thought this day would come. Dammit,he was supposed to protect her! And he failed,MISERABLY! Fortunately,he didn't have to continue fighting Sasuke as he suddenly left the battle for some unknown reason. Tsunade had assigned him and Hinata for a mission near the sound village. HOW COULD HE EXPECT THEM RUNNING INTO SASUKE UCHIHA OF ALL PEOPLE!?

"Hyuuga Neji?", Neji snapped out of his thoughts and stood up. Sasuke's Chidori had hurt Hinata bad. SHE NEEDED A FREAKING SURGERY!! He had rushed to the nearest hospital which is where he was now. "The patient,Hyuuga Hinata's surgery was a success. She will live." Neji breathed a sigh of relief. "However,there is something you need to know. The impact and power of the attack she received were disastrous. Im really sorry but…"

"What?",said Neji. He had a bad feeling right now…

"Like I said,the impact and power of the attack she received were disastrous. Even if she lived to make it through that condition,she would lose all her powers as a shinobi. Taijutsu,ninjutsu and genjutsu."

He was too shocked to even speak, let alone scream. However,he had once last hope. "Hinata…she possesses the power of a blood line. Will she continue to have that power?" 'Please say yes please say yes please say yes…'

"Im really sorry but No."

All was ended for him. But yet,he tried to control himself. IT _WAS_ A HOSPITAL.."H-How can y-you be s-s-so sure?" Dammit,he was losing it!

"Her nerves have been wrecked with electrical stimuli. They won't be able to carry chakra anymore. Also,from now on,she can easily be hurt. Her muscles won't be able to stand pain."

He lost it. "THIS CANNOT BE HINATA-SAMA'S FATE?! AND IT CANNOT BE MY DESTINY TO DIE BY HIASHI HYUUGA'S HANDS!! SHE HAS TO GAIN HER POWERS!! OTHERWISE-"

"Hyuuga-san! I understand how you feel but please do remember that this is a hospital. Keep your volume limited please."

"CAN I-……can I please go and see her?"

"In a few minutes."

---------------------X---------BORING NAH? PLEASE CONTINUE READING,I PROMISE IT'LL GET BETTER SOON!!----------------X----------------------

Neji entered Hinata's room. He saw that she wasn't yet conscious. "Byakugan",he wanted to make sure what he heard from the nurse was true. And unfortunately,it was.Hiashi would not be happy. "Somebody wake me up from this nightmare…"

After a few days,Neji completed their mission and Hinata finally got out of the hospital. However,she couldn't walk and ofcourse she couldn't put pressure on her body after surgery so,……she was in a wheelchair.

----UPON REACHING KONOHA,IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE----

"Can I ask WHY you are in a wheelchair,Hinata?!", Tsunade said a bit shocked. Hinata may be "Hyuuga Neji,please explain!"

Neji nodded and began, "Hai,Tsunade-sama(Yes,Tsunade). We were on our way to the village to deliver the goods. However,we found a major blockage on the road and were forced to take another route. Using Byakugan, we led our way. Suddenly,I saw Uchiha Sasuke."

"What?!" Tsunade gasped. She didn't expect Sasuke of all people to come in this. "Why was he there!?"

"We don't know why he was there but very soon,we were in battle. During the battle,Sasuke-kun hit Hinata-san with Chidori………………………………………….(blah blah blah, he told Tsunade everything that happened)."

"Neji,I suggest you and Hinata go home now. If Hiashi-san permits it,I will see what I can do to help you Hinata"

"Hai"

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama(Thank you Tsunade)", said Hinata. And with that,she and Neji set for home,both of them scared of what will happen next.

On the way,Neji sensed Hinata's fear and asked her, "Hinata-sama,why are _you _scared? Im the one who's going to suffer the consequences for not being able to protect you"

"Neji nii-san,father was never happy with my power. He wanted me to be stronger. But now that I have lost my powers,I don't know what he will say and do.",replied Hinata.

This point struck Neji. Hinata was right. Hiashi never favored Hinata,especially these days. The only reason he was able to bear with her was because she still had some,if not strong, powers and there was still hope that she would be able to become a strong heiress.

"I'm sorry"

"Its ok",she barely whispered.

"We're here." They looked at the entrance of their house, and even more scared than before Neji pushed Hinata's through the entrance, fearfully.

**I KNOW I KNOW IT SUCKED BUT PLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS REVIEW!!!! PLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Thrown out

**THAN YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! HOWEVER,AFTER READING THE CHAPTER MYSELF...I FOUND ERRORS IN THEM LIKE SOME OF THE REVIEWERS.**

**THIS IS THE RE-WRITTEN CHAPTER 2**

**NOTHING MUCH IS CHANGED..JUST THE LAST 2 PARAGRAPHS**

Chapter 2- Another Home

"We're here." They looked at the entrance of their house, and even more scared than before Neji pushed Hinata's through the entrance, fearfully. He partially understood Hinata's fear. Over the past years,he had grown to like(A.N- I SAID LIKE,NOT LOVE)Hinata and his hate for her had slowly melted away. Infact,when alone with her he used to call her Hinata-onee-chan or just Hinata-chan. Infact,Hinata was the only person he ever talked to openly and she was the only one who understood him. He talked to her differently,not the usual ice-cold irritate-me-and-you-die voice he normally uses with others. With her it was more of a warm and caring voice(A.N-SHOCKING I KNOW BUT DEAL WITH IT). He even began understanding her feelings and pain within the clan too. This situation would be very harsh on her. Sighing,we moved further into their house. He had barely taken a few steps when-

"I expected a clean mission from you two. What is this I see?", Hiashi stood before them on the porch,his eyes narrowed slightly. Taking a deep breath and trying to regain his cool posture,Neji told Hiashi-sama everything that had happened.

Truth be told,Neji expected his father's twin brother to be angry,maybe call Hinata worthless,inconsiderate,careless…all the usual stuff. He even made a note to go to Hinata later and comfort her after what Hiashi would have said. Part of what Neji thought was right,however…

"….Tsunade-sama wishes for you to answer her,what reply should I give her Hiashi-sama?" , Neji finished.

"Nothing",replied Hiashi,his eyes narrowing more and his voice traced with venom and hate but yet regaining an amount of calmness. "Hinata,you have always been nothing but a burden to me. As a child,your Byakugan was too weak and your footwork needed much improvement. As a genin,your talent was nothing special and you never stood out like Neji there. In many missions,you did not contribute as much as I would have expected you to and it is an utter shame for me to have someone as low,weak and inconsiderate as you for a child,much less a heiress."

With every word Hiashi said,the more hurt and pained Hinata became. He continued, "Still I beared with you. However,the result of this mission has caused me to think of you as nothing but a failure. It has made me realize that Hanabi is meant to be the true Hyuuga heiress and since you do not have any powers remaining to enlighten me..can no longer live in this mansion. I have spoken. Do what you want. I will give you one hour to pack all your belongings and leave. After that,if I ever see you in this house again,I will do something you wouldn't like me to do. Remember,one hour is all you have."

With that,Hiashi turned and went inside. As soon as his figure disappeared from view,Hinata burst into tears. She didn't expect the conclusion to be like this and it pained her. All she ever did try was to make her father happy,and for it to turn out like this.. "Hinata-chan",said Neji hopelessly,wrapping his arms around her and trying to console her. Finally after 10 minutes or so,she calmed down enough to go to her room and let Neji help her with her packing.

They finished packing a bit early so she had time to say her goodbyes to everyone. After that,they went out of the Hyuuga mansion,Hinata still sobbing a bit and Neji still trying to console her. He was furious. The nerve of Hiashi to say such things to his own daughter!! It angered him to no end! While Hinata went to say her goodbyes,he personally went to Hiashi-sama with last hopes but only got the warning that his seal will be activated if he didn't shut up. It only angered him more. But atleast,he could accompany Hinata to her new home. It was a Saturday,so he wouldn't have to bother about training. "Neji-nii-san..",Hinata began.

"Hai(YES)?"

"Where will I go? Im all packed and everything but I don't have any money and I don't have any place to live."

"I already thought of that. I don't think Naruto-kun will mind if you move in with him a bit,don't you think?", Neji smirked on seeing his cousin blush at her crush's name. "Speaking of whom Hinata-chan,I think Naruto-kun knows that you like him." ,his smirk widened. He somehow enjoyed teasing her about the blond haired boy. Plus,it might get her mind off the fact that she had been kicked out of her home for some time.

"N-N-Neji nii-san!",Hinata's face reddened further.

"He just pretends to be an idiot you know that don't you? We just figured it recently remember? So the chances of him knowing that you like him are……..I'd say……100"

"squeak N-Nii-san!! N-N-Naruto-k-kun doesn't know t-that.."

"Relax! I was just kidding. I always get you with him."

He received a nervous giggle in response. "So what do you say? Should we go to Naruto-kun and ask him?",Neji asked,reverting back to the topic.

"I don't have a-any money.."

"I'll think of something. First,tell me" After a while of thinking, Hinata gave a soft yes. "Fine then" And with that,they set off to Naruto's home. They didn't have to go all the way there though as on the way,Nauto ran up to them and said, "HINATA!! I heard the news from Hanabi!!!" 'Leave it to Hanabi to spread it all through Konoha' thought Neji.

"ITS OK!! ITS JUST LIKE ROCK LEE'S PREVIOUS SITUATION! HINATA-CHAN,YOU CAN COME TO MY PLACE AND STAY IF YOU WANT! THAT OLD MAN HIASHI DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S SAYING!-"

"Naruto!",Neji said, in his 'tone',shutting the noisy fox boy for a moment. "We were going to do just that. Would it be ok for you though?"

"OF COURSE!!",said Naruto,his infamous grin taking over his face.

"B-But N-Naruto-kun! I-I don't have a-any money",said Hinata

"AH! Its ok! Im sure we'll manage! I'll just…borrow some money or get a part time job.."

Hinata began to blush once more. Naruto was thinking of getting a part time job for her?

"H-Hai", she said

"GREAT!! NEJI! I'LL TAKE OVER FROM HERE! JUST GIVE ME THE LUGGAGE ILL MANAGE PERFECTLY!"

"Ok…..",said Neji,handing him over all of Hinata's luggage(A.N- She has about 3 bags,one's in her lap and Neji's carrying the rest. For a Jounin,it'll wont be heavy).

"WELL THEN,WE'RE OFF! SEE YA LATER NEJI!"

"Very well then. Take care of her Naruto. If there should be any problem,do tell me"

"Man…I didn't know you cared for her Neji!"

"She is my sister and I do not care for her more than that. Ja-ne Hinata-san"

"OK!"

"J-J-Ja-ne Neji-nii-san!",Hinata said before Naruto started wheeling her towards his house at full speed.

On reaching his apartment,Naruto told Hinata, "Ne ne Hinata-chan, if anything ever troubles you,remember I'm always there" 'I understand her pain. It's not like with me and Sasuke or between me and the village but it may be somewhat similar'

"H-Hai,Naruto-kun"

"OK THEN HINATA,WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOUSE!"

The apartment was small,but it looked big for one person and cosy for two. Hinata looked around while Naruto put her things in his room. There was only one room so they would have to share. 'This is the first time Im in Naruto-kun's house',Hinata thought. She didn't expect it to be so neat. Sure,there were empty instant ramen cups in some places but otherwise it was pretty clean.

She then went to her and Naruto's room to unpack,blushing at the thought that they'd be sharing the same room. The room was pretty big. Spacious,needless to say. "Arigatou(Thank you) Naruto-kun. I-I really appreciate t-t-this. I-It's really kind of you."

"No prob Hinata!",relpied Naruto,giving her that goofy grin of his.

He helped her with her unpack and put her clothes and stuff in order. After that,for lunch he said, "Ne ne Hinata! What would you like to eat?"

"Ano…anything is fine with m-me Naruto-kun. I-I'll just have whatever y-you have."

"….hmm…………I KNOW!! HINATA,LET ME TREAT YOU TO ICHIRAKU RAMEN! HOW ABOUT THAT?"

"O-Ok"

"SUGOI!!(Awsome) THEN LETS GO HINATA!!"

"Hai. I-I'll just go and change first. Is t-that ok Naruto-kun?"

"ITS KK! Are you sure you can stand up?", a look of concern passed his face.

"Yes! I only have to be in a wheel chair for 2 more days. After that,I can be on my feet again."

"Wow! That's the longest sentence I've heard you saying without stuttering Hinata-chan!" Hinata giggled at this. "Ne Hinata-chan…you should giggle more. I haven't heard you laugh that many times….actually THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE HEARD YOU!'

"H-Hai",said Hinata,turning around and wheeling herself into the bedroom.

**KK GUYS! ONE MORE CHAPTER! PLS REVIEW!! I KNOW I KNOW,HINATA BLUSHES TOO MUCH BUT HEY,SHE DOES HAVE A CRUSH ON HIMA DN THAT IS HER PERSONALITY**


	3. Settling

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS**

**AND YES,THIS IS GONNA BE A LEMON. NOT THIS CHAPTER,BUT ONE OF THE LATERS**

Chapter 3-Settling

Naruto and Hinata ate at Ichiraku,Naruto having 2 miso,3 chicken and 1 regular,and Hinata having just one regular. Whenever she came to Ichiraku's, she always found it hard to finish her one bowl of ramen. And due to her current situation with her clan,it was hard for her to even finish half a bowl. But nevertheless,it didn't ceased to amaze her how Naruto was able to finish off 5-7 bowls while she was struggling with her first. "Hinata-chan,are you eating just one bowl?",asked Naruto wondering why Hinata was eating so less.

"Hai",said Hinata giving him a small smile.

"HUUUUUH?!!? HINATA-CHAN,YOU'LL STARVE YOURSELF TO DEATH! NE OLD MAN,HINATA-CHAN NEEDS ANOTHER BOWL OF RAMEN….MISO THIS TI-"

"No no Teuchi-san! I-I wont b-be taking a-another. I-Im fine Naruto-kun. I-Its just that,I don't really h-have much of an a-appetite t-t-today. Infact,I don't think I'll be able to f-f-finish this o-one..g-g-gomenasai.."

"Ok….you sure you don't want this?" ,said Naruto pointing at her unfinished ramen.

"N-No,I c-can't take another b-bite",then seeing the look on his face,she added, "Y-You can h-have it if y-y-you want Naruto-kun"

"HONTOU??..SUGOI!!! ARIGATOU HINATA-CHAAAAAN!!!"(really??..awesome! thank you Hinata),Naruto set straight off and finished Hinata's bowl in hardly a minute.

And then paying the bill,they set for home. Hinata had her mind on a few things. She had decided earlier to take up a part time job so that she could contribute some money now that she was living with Naruto. She wanted to start working as soon as possible. She didn't want to be as her father said,completely worthless. "Ano N-Naruto-kun? D-Don't you t-think I should t-take up a j-job?"

She didn't expect the reply Naruto gave her,"Hinata-chan…don't you think it's a bit too early for you to think about a job? No offense but….it was only today that you got thrown out of your home. I know you want to contribute but you shouldn't push yourself. Maybe after you're better ok? But right now,you might just stress and hurt yourself more..AH! H-HINATA-CHAN!! D-DON'T CRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO INSULT YOU!…"

Hinata herself didn't know why she was crying. She thought that Naruto might say no or that it was fine but when he said that she might just hurt herself more,it stung. Bitterly. The tears just automatically began to flow. She didn't bother trying to control them,she knew she would fail. Suddenly,Hinata noticed that Naruto wasn't shouting apoligies anymore. She found herself wheeled to a shady tree before having Naruto sit down on a bench before her and say, "I recently found out that when I try to console a person,she cries more. But when I keep quiet,she quiets down too."(A.N-i know,unbelieveable for Naruto to say that but..)

The blush hit her full force. It was a good thing Naruto had his eyes shut while doing that regular wide and unbelievably large grin of his,cause otherwise even HE would be surprised at how red Hinata's face was. Maybe she should tell him. He already knew about Neji's suffering within the clan and a part of hers thanks to Hanabi now. "G-Gomenasai about that Naruto-kun",she began.

"You don't have to apoligise. You're facing a difficulty and I know it. And Hinata,I already know about your suffering within your family. That your father doesn't is always..",Naruto said,a sad expression taking over his face,one that said that he understood the pain of being looked down at way too well. "I understand your pain so well that it actually hurts."

"Naruto-kun!",she gave him a look of genuine concern. She knew Naruto could bear pain easily,he was experienced with all the hate he received back at the Academy and throughout the village. She always wondered why people hated him. He never did anything to them,he never hurt them in any way. But whatever the case,it amazed her by the way he pushed through it all and put that smile on his face.

However,when he can't push through the pain,it takes almost forever for him to cheer up. No one supported him or consoled him and she hated that. If she had the confidence,she would do something. She always tried to help him out when she gathered up enough courage. During the chuunin exams, she gave him medicine. During one of the battles during a mission,she protected him,putting her life on the line. During class,she never laughed at him like the others. She wanted him to know that she cared. She hated to see that sad face. She always wanted to be the one to comfort him in these situations. AND THIS WAS HER BIGGEST CHANCE! SHE WASN'T GOING TO RUIN IT. And so,gathering up all her courage and struggling to maintain her blush,she continued, "I-I never hated you Naruto-kun. I n-never laughed a-at you b-back during the Academy d-days."

Naruto stared at her with awe in her eyes"I b-believed that you will o-one day b-b-become the future Hokage and I s-still do." That was all she needed to say for bringing back her crush all smiling again,but a different one this time. It wasn't the usual 'Dare-me-to-do-anything-and-I'll-do-it-cause-Im-gonna-be-the-next-Hokage!' grin but a small but deep and warm 'Thanks-a-lot-I-really-appreciate-it-from-the-bottom-of-my-heart' smile. She just had to smile back. 'I did it…I cheered up Naruto-kun! It as weird though…I was the one who started crying…and in the end,Naruto-kun was the one getting pushed towards happiness.'

**BACK AT NARUTO'S APARTMENT WELL IN THE EVENING-**

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!",Naruto shouted, "SAKURA-CHAN WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!!"

"She isn't deaf Naruto!",Sakura replied on the other end,annoyed. "Is Hinata there yet?"

"Hai,she's here. Bye,Sakura-chan!",said Naruto handing the phone to Hinata. Over the years,Naruto had finally lost his crush over the pink haired girl. As for now,he didn't like anyone in particular.

"H-Hello? Sakura-"

"HINATA! HOW ARE YOU? DO YOU NEED ANY HELP? IS NARUTO TROUBLING YOU? IF HE EVER DOES,TELL ME! ILL COME AND SET HIM STRAIGHT RIGHT AWAY! ARE YOU GETTING ANY PAINS?! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN MANAGE EVERYTHING? MAYBE YOU SHOULD COME AND STAY HERE,IT MIGHT BE BETTER!"

"Sakura-san! Everything is fine h-here. Naruto-kun is being v-very kind to me a-and he is helping me to m-move along. If I n-need any help I'll c-call you."

"Are you sure?"

"H-Hai"

"Great then! By the way,Neji told Tsunade-sama earlier that Hiashi-sama rejected your treatment. Im sorry but you know,since you aren't living there anymore you can come here without his permission. So Tsunade-sama set up an appointment for you to see if she can do anything to revive your powers. You have to meet her tomorrow at 10 am. Is that ok?"

"Hai. Arigatou Sakura-san"

"No problem. Hinata-chan,I got to go now. Sorry but Im a bit busy. If that loud mouth ever troubles you,once again,just tell me. Take care! Ja-ne!"

"J-Ja-ne Sakura-san",said Hinata cutting off the line.

She got many phone calls that day. Neji(to check if she was fine and settled in),Tenten,Rock Lee,Kurenai-sensei, Ino,Kiba,Shino,Chouji and even Shikamaru called!

A couple of days went by like this. Soon,Hinata no longer needed the wheelchair and and she took up a job at one of the stores. She had gone for her medical check-up to Tsunade,but it seems that even she could not do anything. She had cried yes,when she got the news but now she was over it. She wanted to put all that behind and concentrate on her future.

**1 WEEK AFTER SHE MOVED IN WITH NARUTO-**

Naruto was a bit nervous. Nervous of what Hinata would say. It was only about 2 weeks since the incident in which she lost her powers. He wanted to ask her about what exactly happened. He wanted to know more about……..Sasuke's location. There was a possibility that she wouldn't tell him. I mean,she was thrown out of her house partly because of his best friend. She might as well hate him,infact Naruto wouldn't be surprised if she did hate Sasuke. But yet,he would take that risk. He wanted to get Sasuke back,even after all the shameless things he did. And so,he opened the door in which she was reading one of his books and said, "…Hinata-chan…..can I..can I talk to you for some time?"

**THE MOST BORING EVER CHAPPIE DONE!! WAS A BIT TOOOO SLOW,DON'T YOU THINK? BUT I NEEDED THOSE PARTS TO BE THERE. I LIKE THE NORMAL PARTS APART FROM THE FIGHTING STUFF…PLS REVIEW!**


	4. questions and answers

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REIVEWS!AND FOR THE PPL WHO CRITISISED..I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MEETS UP TO YOUR TASTES.**

IM SORRY FOR NOT MENTIONING THE AGES EARLIER-

Hinata- 15 (Chuunin….well,not anymore…but still)

Naruto- 15 (Chuunin,but can even beat some people at Jounin level)

Neji- 16 (Jounin)

Tenten- 16 (Jounin)

Rock Lee- 16 (Jounin and the person with the highest taijutsu abilities in the village)

Sakura- 15 (Chuunin,and a well known medic-ninja)

Sasuke- 15(Jounin level)

Chapter 4- Questions And Answers

"…Hinata-chan…..can I..can I talk to you for some time?". Hinata looked up from the book she was reading. "H-Hai?"

"Ano…Hinata-chan…if you don't mind me asking..whatexactlyhappenedwithsasukewhenyousawhimthatday?",the words came out in a rush but Hinata understood them. To be honest,she knew he would ask this question one day or the other. Why wouldn't he? She looked at those pleading and anxious blue orbs of his as he sat down on the bed. He seemed so desperate,she couldn't just turn him down and not tell him anything.

"Neji-nii-san and I w-were walking…(BLAH BLAH!!!)…

**Flashback(Hinata's POV)-**

Neji nii-san's Byakugan sighted Sasuke. What was he doing here? I activated my Byakugan and saw him. He had his back to us and I could see that he was wearing those same purple ropes that Orochimaru wore. Suddenly,I noticed something. Sasuke-kun seemed to be searching. His chakra was uniformly flaring around his body and his hands were clasped together in a seal. His stance said that he was concentrating on his surroundings. He just HAD to be looking for something. Or someone. Neji-san had noticed this too. Wonder what he was looking for.

Whatever the answer might be,Neji-san and I went towards him. He seemed to have sensed us as he immediately stopped flaring Chakra and turned in our direction. His senses have sharpened a whole lot to sense our presence from this far.

When we finally reached him he only narrowed his eyes and activated his Sharingan. "You didn't do the right thing by coming here. I have better things to do than waste my time with you.", I never thought a voice could be so neutral and yet hold a massive amount of vemon.

"Sasu-",nii-san began but Sasuke-kun cut him off.

"There is something I must be doing now. I do not need your interference." He didn't even say Chidori. He didn't need to. The attack was obvious. Strong electrical waves began rolling off him. The last time I've heard,Chidori was a hand thrust. Emphasize on hand. And here,Sasuke-kun's entire body was emitting the attack. In a split second, nii-san was hit square in the chest,knocking him onto his back and leaving him immobile for a minute or two. He didn't even have the chance to defend himself!

How could this person grow so strong? How could he knock a high leveled Jounin paralyzed with just ONE attack?! Speaking of which,I was paralyzed myself. As the Sharingan burned into my eyes,Sasuke disappeared and re-appeared in front of me. I tried to move,I really did! But I couldn't,no matter how hard I tried!

Then,with a voice so low that only he and me could hear,the Uchiha said to me, "Let the dobe know that if he ever tries to get me back,this is what might happen to him." Suddenly his eyes widened slightly. "Itachi…." Did he just say Itachi? Was that who he was looking for? Was he here now? But I didn't have the time to answer my questions.

Sasuke concentrated his entire attack towards me and said, "CHIDORI!"

The last thing I remembered before darkness took over was an unbearable pain searing through my body and Neji-nii-san's voice screaming my name.

**-End Flashback- (Normal POV)**

Hinata finished narrating the entire story to Naruto. 'He was looking for Itachi? Explains a lot.',thought Naruto. 'But no matter how close of friends we were,the teme had no damn right to say that to Hinata-chan. Indirectly,she lost her powers because of me! KUSO! Now what do I say to her? I have to apologize but how on earth do I do it?'

"Gomenasai Hinata-chan. It's partially my fault t happened and..",he trailed off in the middle and avoided eye contact with her. He heard her mumble something back in return. And then nothing else. Shi-in(Quiet). It was waaaaaaaaaay too quiet. They both were uncomfortable with the silence and they both didn't want to be the one to speak first. Both were trying their level best to get a topic.

In Naruto's mind, 'Baka baka baka! Think! I can't revert back to Sasuke! But I didn't even finish my apology! What else can I say right now without sounding awkward?'

Hinata,on the other hand,began looking at the things in the room. Maybe she could ask him where he bought something. She caught sight of the calendar. It was October 9th. Hold on..October 9th…OMG! Naruto's birthday was on the next day! 'October 10th! How could I forget?! I better go and buy a girft for Naruto-kun or he may feel bad! It's the least I could do for him for letting me stay here. And the shops close in 3 hours!'

"Naruto-kun?",she struggled to keep her voice straight.

"YES!",he clearly looked happy to be stopped thinking.

"May I g-go to t-the m-market? Ano…w-we….need more..food! Yes,we n-need more f-food. I w-was thinking of c-cooking tomorrow and I n-need a f-few things.."

"Hai..HOLD ON! YOU'RE COOKING TOMORROW!? SUGOI! I NEVER TASTED YOUR FOOD BEFORE! CAN YOU MAKE RAMEN PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE??? I'll come with you to the market!"

Her eyes widened. She couldn't buy his gift right in front of him! "N-No! I-It's fine Naruto-kun! I-I'll go on m-my own!"

"IIE! NO WAY! ILL COME! ITS OK,I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO ANYWAY!", And with that he settled the conversation. "Come on Hinata-chan! The shops close in 3 hours!! LETS GO TO THE SHOP YOU WORK IN! MAYBE THEY'LL GIVE US A DISCOUNT SINCE YOU'RE AN EMPLOYEE THERE!"

Hinata giggled at this joke. After she got out of the wheelchair,she took up a job. Naruto finally permitted her to. She worked during the days in the market,arranging aisles and doing other things. The salary the earned wasn't high but it wasn't low either. It's been a week since she started the job. Karakoram. The name of the shop was Karakoram. It didn't look it from the outside but it was huge inside.

Hinata stuffed some money in her pockets and went to Naruto who was already at the door all ready. She just hoped that he wouldn't notice her buying his present.

**At the Market-**

"A-Ano…Naruto-kun..can you p-please go and p-pick up f-food in that s-section? I-I'll go t-through this o-one."

"HAI!!" Naruto sped off with a cart to the section Hinata pointed to. Finally. She could look for his gift. Darn it. She didn't even have her Byakugan anymore. It would have been so much easier with her blood line limit. But whatever the case,she ran into the first section she saw,books.

She wasn't sure if Naruto liked books that much but she didn't have much time. Naruto could be back any second.

She began searching. After 10 minutes of frantic searching,she still found nothing. It surprised her that Naruto wasn't done yet. Maybe she could fine something in the clothes section. She began running towards it when something caught her eye. A book she had missed seeing before. Naruto always said he wanted to be the Hokage one day. He always said that the Yondaime Hokage was really great. He would love this book. Hard to believe though,that this book would be found HERE. Hinata looked for the price of the book. Ouch. It wasn't cheap. She could bargain though. Plus,she would get a discount. It was one of the advantages of working there.

Not wasting any time,she ran to the counter. "Hinata-chan! Didn't expect to see you here", one of the girls she worked with greeted her.

"G-Gomenasai Nina-chan but I-Im in a h-hurry. Do you t-think you could keep t-this book safely? I'll c-collect it t-tomorrow. D-Don't let anyone b-buy it. Please?", Hinata handed her colleague the boom she had chosen.

"Sure. Why? Is it for someone?"

"It's a g-gift."

"Ooooooooh k"

"HINATA-CHAAAAN!!" Naruto's sceam hit Hinata's ears. Sometimes,it amazed her at how loud his voice was. She could never shout that loud. Emphasize on never. She turned around to see him running towards her with an overloaded cart. "Sorry I took so long Hinata-chan! I didn't know which flavors to pick for the ramen. But then I thought,why not just take all of them? Ne ne,didn't you pick anything Hinata-chan?"

A quick excuse was stuttered by the shy girl before they payed for the things in Naruto's cart. Let's see,what do you expect to be in there? Ramen,vegetables,ramen,some fruits,ramen,rice and more ramen.

They were out of the shop and back home in some time. The rest of the evening,they did nothing in particular. They just talked,laughed and got to know more about each other. The ex-Byakugan holder often made mental notes of his second favorite food,the color combinations he like and so on.

When Hinata woke up the next morning,Naruto had already left for training. She wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed or atleast be able to say a very warm happy birthday to him,but she couldn't. sigh sigh. She quickly freshened up,had a bath and combed her hair. Curse those irritating knots. She hated them! Then settlig for some casual toast and a glass of milk,she went off to work. The first thing she did on reaching need not be said. It was obvious. Bargain,pay and wrap Naruto's gift. She looked at the cover one last time before covering it with the orange and red wrapping paper._'The Man Named Yellow Flash,The Yondaime Hokage'_

Hiding Naruto's gift under her jacket,Hinata set off to the training grounds after her shift at work. She gave him those warm wishes she had for him and the gift as well. His expression was priceless. He loved it. LOOOOOOOOOOOVED IT! Relief had spread throughout her body when he almost caused an earth-quake with the most loudest,and happiest thank you she had ever heard anyone give her. Her relief was replaced by her famous blush as he hugged the life out of her the next second though. She didn't know he loved his gift this much. Or maybe it was just because he never got a birthday present before.

She didn't expect anything out of the ordinary to happen as they walked home. Like usual,everyone was especially rude to Naruto more on this day. He received a numerous number of dirty looks,loads of insults,most of them having the word demon in them. But that was what killed her. She simply didn't understand. WHY WAS HE HATED!? Why was everyone so mean to him? Some people even looked ready to attack,they would have had she not been there with him. Hinata wanted to ask Naruto why all this hate was directed to him but she didn't think he would answer her. Maybe not today,but it was certain that her curiousity would get the better of her one day.

"Naruto-kun!",Hinata and Naruto saw Sakura running towards them. She stopped before them and said breathlessly "Tsunade-sama wants to see you right now in her office. She says its really important."

"HAI! Hinata-chan,you go home,I'll be back after I see what the grandma wants."

Hinata smiled and continued walking home,wondering what Tsunade wanted with Naruto. Hopefully it wasn't a mission. How on Earth could she cook food for him if he was away on a mission?! On reaching the house,Hinata noticed two men standing at the door. She politely went up to them and asked, "M-May I help y-you?"

She didnt get her reply with words. Instead,she got her answer when one of the men brutally grabbed her collar and yanked her forward. "You're that demon's friend. You're probably on his side."

"N-Nani?",Hinata didn't understand. Maybe these people were mistaking her for someone else. But yet,she began to panic when she saw murderous glints in their eyes. "L-Let go o-of me!"

"SHUT UP!", the men didn't say anything else as they hit,punched and kicked Hinata bruised and bloodied.

**In Tsunade's office-**

"Naruto!",Tsunade's voice was stern. "You have been assigned to leave for a mission in 10 minutes. Through very reliable sources,I have come to find out that Kabuto is soon going to be in the Southern part of the Konoha forest. He will be here alone without Orochimaru. You and your team have to go and try to bring back Kabuto here to me,alive. Your team members for this mission are Neji and Rocklee. I will give you 10 minutes to assemble near the gates."

"HAI,TSUNADE-NO-BAA-CHAN!"

Naruto sped off to tell Hinata about his mission. In about 2 minutes,he reached his destination. However,he didn't expect her to be in the state she was in. Bruises covered her face and they were many cuts across her hands. She wasn't too badly beaten up THANK GOD but,it couldn't be said that she was ready to just get up and dance as if nothing in the world happened. The bruises on her hands and face were so dark that they almost matched the color of her hair. And speaking of which,her hair was stuck to her face as it was dripping with the oh so familiar red liquid. The air was pierced with a thick and heavy metallic scent and it was more than the blond haired boy could bear. "HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLS READ!**

**Guys,I know I make a lot of mistakes when I write. Cant help it,Im an Asian and my English ain't that good. That's why I want you guys to do me a favor. Can you pls rate my English? 1 being bad and 10 being good.**

**Thanks**

**PLS REVIEW! I KNOW IT WAS A BORING CHAPTER BUT FOR MY SAKE,PLSSS REVIEW!**


	5. Unexpected Happenings

THANKS FOR RATING AND REVIEWING!

Chapter 5 –

In The Hospital-

It had got to be Naruto's faster record ever. In 3 minutes,he had ran from Tsunade's office to his apartment. He then screamed bloody murder at Hinata's state and then in another 2 minutes he had ran to the Konoha hospital to have her treated. Something like this on THIS day should have happened to him,not her!! If he could ever get a chance(which he would make sure he would get) to lay a hand on the creep(s) who did this to her…

He then scribbled down a sorry-im-not-here-right-now-im-on-a-mission note and told a nurse to give it to her when she woke up. He then in 4 minutes reached the Konoha gates where Neji and Rocklee were waiting for him. 10 minutes was all the female Hokage had given him and he had used that time well. When Lee had questioned him on why he didn't youthfully greet them both with his arms folded behind his head as he usually did,Naruto told him all about what happened.

Their reactions were predictable. Anger,sadness,and a considerable amount of want for revenge thoughts were let out by the boys.

Sakura came to them a few moments later to give them the full details of their missions. She too was told about the hospitalized girl and she assured that she would tell Tsunade about it and even try to personally attend to the girl.

Having no time no waste,the 3 boys forced themselves to focus on their mission and target and left for the forest. Dammit,what a bad timing for Kabuto to appear.

**(Time Skip)In the middle of the fight with Kabuto-**

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)!"

"Primary Lotus!!"

"Rasengan!"

It was a ferocious battle. Kabuto had grown a lot stronger but they managed to capture him. It was planned out. As soon as Neji could effectively block all his chakra joints without Kabuto blocking him, Lee would weaken him with Primary Lotus. And to top it all,Naruto would finish the battle with his Rasengan. The combination of attacks would surely leave Kabuto immobile for quite some time. And luckily,it worked.

They brought the unconscious Kabuto to Tsunade's office to have him questioned. The boy wearing glasses was forced to tell what all he knew using a jutsu. Apparently, Sasuke had found out Itachi's location. And since he thought of himself strong enough to face his elder brother,he set out to find him. On the way,he had run into the Hyuuga cousins and was engaged in a battle, but upon sensing Itachi's presense somewhere,he left in the middle of the fight.

Orochimaru had found out a new way of destroying Konoha and was preparing for it. He was thinking of bringing a sense of déjà vu to the village. Let the nine-tailed fox destroy the village all over again. He just needed to find a method of bringing it out of its container. Which he did. And now,he was on the way to Konoha,to find Naruto and make him destroy the village once and for all.

On hearing this piece of information,Tsunade assigned all the Chuunin and Jounin of the village to guarding posts outside the village. She told Naruto to not fight Orochimaru no matter what happened. Shikamaru was told to plan out the attacks and defends the village required if anything happened.

Kabuto was locked up in a chakra proof cage and then was once again hit with the jutsu to make him start talking. There was more that Orochimaru wanted. It seemed that he had his eyes on a certain ex-Byakugan holder.

"Nani?! Why Hinata!?" the blond haired Sanin inquired. Kabuto continued on the subject,constantly trying to free himself from the jutsu but failing to do so. He didn't have enough chakra.

"Orochimaru-sama was curious to know that the Hyuuga girl survived Sasuke-kun's Chidori. The level and intensity of the attack was so high that a mere weak girl like her should not have been able to survive. And yet she did. Which means she could hold the cursed seal in a very controlled manner. She could handle the seal even better than Sasuke-kun. She could hold Orochimaru-sama's most powerful seal of all, the Death Seal."

"Naruto!" Tsunade looked at the shocked boy. He was the only one other than Shizune in the room. The only one who knew about Hinata's position right now.

"H-Hai?", the jinchuuriki turned his full attention to the Hokage, shocked that Orochimaru wanted Hinata of all people.

"I have no choice but to do this. I didn't want you to fight that filthy snake bastard but you're the only strong person remaining right now to protect Hinata. Make sure at all costs that the creep doesn't even lay a finger on her. Is that clear? I want her safe at all costs."

"Hai! I will protect Hinata-chan. I wont let the same thing happen with her as it did with Sasuke! That's a promise!"

"Great,now go."

"Hai!",Naruto sped off to guard Hinata. He didn't want history to repeat itself. Both in the manner that he didn't want the fox inside him to destroy the village and that he didn't want another one of his close friends to be taken away by some stupid cursed seal. 'I will protect you Hinata-chan. You make no mistake about that.'

**In the Konoha Hospital**-

Hinata felt like her head was splitting. Her body felt so weak,she doubted if she could sit up,let alone stand. A soft moan of pain escaped her lips.

"Hinata-chan",Naruto sat at the other end of her room,opposite her bed. She didn't need to see him to know that something was terribly wrong. His voice already informed that.

"How are you feeling?" He would have normally bombard her with a hundred questions a second. What had happened? It was her fault wasn't it? She got herself into a bloody mess on his birthday. Why was it that whenever she tried to do something,she only ended messing up? Naruto-kun was supossed to be happy today. But he,at the current moment,was far from it!

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't want-"

"Its ok." His words cut through her like shards of ice. Where was that cheerful hyperness? Did she do something wong?

"D-Did I do anything w-wrong?"

"……..No",Naruto walked to the side of her bed and looked down at her with his eyes full of an unreadable emotion.

"W-What happened Naruto-kun?"

"…………….Orochimaru happened" word by word, sentence after sentence,he told her of all that occurred when she was unconscious sparing the part where Kyuubi was invovled. Hinata stared at him in shock. She was speechless. An evil snake guy wants HER for POWER because she survived a high level attack under which a normal person would have died. She was once again the spotlight of trouble. And the only thing she could do was say sorry.

"Hinata-chan,don't blame youself for this." Maybe he should tell her he too was sharing her spotlight.

"W-Why is i-it always seem like m-my fault?"

"…Im involved in this too you know."

"Huh?",Hinata's eyes widened in confusion.

"I probably shouldn't do this but heck,I don't even know why I am. Hinata…16 years back it was claimed on this day that Kyuubi was killed by the 4th Hokage." Naruto helped the girl sit up and continued,

"However,this wasn't what happened. On the same day,a law was made that anyone who knew the real happenings of that day could not talk about it to anyone. It was a strictly forbidden matter…Hinata,Kyuubi wasn't killed. The 4th wasn't powerful enough to do so. Instead he sealed the demon inside a new born child and forbidded the villagers to tell anyone about that."

Hinata put the pieces together. The hate of the villagers,particularly more on this day. The way Naruto purposely made a fool out of himself back during the Academy days. And when she got the result,it hit her like a ton of bricks. Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto! Slowly but surely,she said "Kyuubi is s-sealed inside you…"

"Hai..I am Kyuubi's container." An uncomfortable silence hit the room. Neither person knew what to say. Finally Hinata's voice shattered through the silence, "Naruto-kun,I-I don't care if you're K-Kyuubi's container. Infact, n-now I admire your determination and will even more than I d-did b-before. It isn't an easy t-thing to live a-among hate your w-whole life,I-I know t-that. And t-the fact that you m-managed your l-life with all t-this is a-amazing Naruto-kun."

Not only was Naruto surprised with what the girl said,Hinata was surprised herself. She didn't know where the words came from,but she was glad they did as the next second,she found herself wrapped in Naruto's arms and her head pressed against his chest.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. What you said means a lot to me. And please don't blame yourself for that snake bastard wanting you. He's an ass and will always stay an ass. I will protect you from him,that's a promise." Naruto hugged her tighter and slowly,Hinata returned the hug.

She was blushing to no end but who cares? To hell with her blush! **Naruto** was hugging her! Naruto was **hugging** her! Naruto was hugging **her**! Naruto-was-hugging-her!!! And he said thank you to her again! But yet…_HE WAS HUGGING HER_!!!! Hinata was ready to die of happiness! Naruto was hugging her!! She could have said that sentence a million times and not gotten tired of it. Naruto was-"Hinata-chan?"

"H-H-Hai?" ,it was hard to form sentences when she was blushing so hard. It was even harder to not show the happiness of love in her voice.

"Please don't tell this to anyone."

"I-I wont. Promise." Naruto withdrew from the hug. 'Aww…is it already over? Naruto-kun only hugged me for 27 seconds. That's not even half a minute.'

**Meanwhile-**

Orochimaru had striked. To everyone's surprise, Sasuke was with him. This would cause problems. It was obvious that Sasuke was at Jounin level. That's why Kakashi was engaged in battle with him. Sensei vs. (former)student.

Both people had their Sharingan activated. Kakashi knew he couldn't use his Chidori here. Sasuke,having reformed it,would not suffer any damage from it. It was a huge mistake teaching that kid that move. If only he had known that this situation would be at stake.

Sasuke was gained some cuts and hits,but none of them were major.

"Mizu Bushin no Jutsu!(Water Clone Jutsu)", about 70 Kakashis appeared near the original.

"Its useless. Water clones cannot hurt me.",said Sasuke.

"Well,we'll see about that." A considerable amount of Kakashi clones charged at Sasuke. They threw kunai at him which he successfully dodged by performed the replacement technique. Using his high speed,the raven haired boy managed to hit every one of the created clones causing them to die in bursts of water. Soon all the clones had been depleted.

"Like I said,its useless." Repeated the Uchiha. However,Kakashi had more up his sleeve.

"Kuchiose no Jutsu!" Kakashi's jutsu caused many dogs of various sizes to suddenly break out from underground near Sasuke and capture him. However,it wouldn't last for long. The Uchiha would at some point break free. Grabbing the chance,Kakashi began performing the hand seals.

Sasuke was weak against water jutsus. And a water jutsu was exactly what he was going to get. He had first performed Mizu bunshin no jutsu only to create some water. This jutsu would not only be effective against Sasuke,it could only be performed near a body of water.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!(Water Dragon Blast)" ,Sasuke's eyes widened on realization. This was the jutsu his former Sensei had used against Zabuza. He had to avoid getting hit by it at all costs.

However,the raven haired boy was a bit down with luck as the huge water dragon created crashed onto him.

"Well,that went well",said the performer of the Jutsu. "Sasuke,it seems I still am stronger than you…oh crap!"

Before him,Sasuke stood dripping wet with his cursed seal activated. His eyes bore into his Sensei's rendering him paralyzed due to the power of his bloodline limit.

'God dammit Kakashi think! Now what? You cant even move thanks to his Sharingan.'

"Die Kakashi",with that Chidori began crackling around the boy's body. It was at a high level. So high,that Kakashi himself was sure that he couldn't handle its impact. But even before he could do anything,the electricity hit him and set his nerves on fire. Shit was the only word in his mind and the copy ninja tried to oppose and break free from the pain.

All of a sudden,the pain stopped. Confused as to why it did,the copy ninja lifted his head. He smiled at the answer. Ino and Shikamaru stood behind Sasuke,Shikamaru trapping him with his Shadow Posession Jutsu. Smirking,he said, "Man,why do you have to be so troublesome Sasuke? Do it Ino."

"Mind Posession Jutsu!",Ino's Jutsu was released and her body fell down unconsious. However,moments later, she returned to her original body and said with a shocked expression on her face, "Shikamaru,that's not Sasuke."

The boy in front of them disappeared to reveal a log. He used the Replacement Technique. Dammit.

"Guys behind you!",Kakashi shouted. But before either of them could take any action,Sasuke's ever so famous Chidori hit them too,causing them to fall to their knees in pain.

**REVIEW PLEASE! IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THAT FAST,I HAD EXAMS. IM SORRY.**


	6. Go along with Snakes

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! IM SORRY FOR THE CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT,MY EXAMS ARE COMING UP!! BUT I PROMISE ILL UPDATE FAST!**

Chapter 6-

Orochimaru and Sasuke stood at the gates of Konoha. Apparently,they had finished their battles. Orochimaru infact, had just finished battling some weirdo wearing green spandex. Man,he had opened 5 gates! Called himself Gai or something like that.

Totally,Orochimaru had battled 10 ninja who he considered a little less worthless than others. He remembered one battle very clearly. One with a man who had the same eyes as Hinata. He was no doubt from the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi Hyuuga. He had sure seemed confident of his abilities. He had used his Byakugan to the fullest,had tried to hit him with every sttack possible. Too bad he lost in the end.

Sasuke on the other hand,had faced only people he knew. Neji,Tenten,Lee, Ino,Shikmaru,Choji,Shino,Kiba and Kakashi. They were all so pathetic. He was glad he went to Orochimaru. Otherwise,he would be as weak as them. He was quite surprised(even though he didn't show it) when he learnt Hinata had survived his attack. Hinata,of all people! Plus,she was a Hyuuga. The Hyuuga clan was most weak to Chidori. That fact made him want to see her. What power did she have to live in that condition? The only reason he agreed to Orochimaru's request to "visit" Konoha was because of her. She angered him for some reason. And Uchiha Sasuke was not someone who could easily ignore his anger.

With those last thoughts,he and his master dispersed into Konoha to find their targets,a demon container and an ex-Byakugan holder.

Naruto's head perked up. Something told him that Sasuke was inside Konoha. Perhaps it was due to the fact that a sudden silence had hit the air outside the hospital. Would he really be fighting his former teammate again? Or would he face the snake ass again? Either way,he just knew something bad was going to happen. He didn't know why that feeling drawled inside him,it just did. The sound of battle cries started once more. They seemed closer now.

Hinata on the other hand had differnet thoughts,'The whole village is fighting while I'm the only one being protected. I feel meaningless. I couldn't even die properly! It would have been good if I did. That way,no one would have to suffer like this at this moment because of me and I wouldn't have to face the humiliation of being useless. I cant do anything. No matter how hard I try. Why was I even born!?', a sad look crept into her eyes as her thoughts continued to plague her in harsher words.

She and Naruto continued staring into nothingness,both lost in their mind. However,they broke out of their trance when the door behind them opened. An ANBU guard entered the room. Glancing at them from behind his mask,he questioned them, "Are you Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto?"

On receiving a nod,the guard continued, "Uzumaki-san,the Hokage says that there is a change in plans. You have to engage in battle. She told you to stop them at all costs. She also said that you were allowed to use your second chakra if needed. She told me to especially tell you to be careful when you're doing the last line. I do not know the reasons as to why she did so do not ask me."

"...Do I have to prepare for battle now?"

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I was ordered to get Miss Hyuuga to a safer place. The enemy is inside the village and right now, she is the only person who isn't taking refuge in the rooms on the village walls. Incase you haven't noticed boy,the hospital is empty."

"Empty?! No one even told us about evacuating!!", Even though he didn't show it, inside, Naruto knew this was because the villagers still had hopes that the vessel of Kyuubi died. Maybe if they didn't warn him to evacuate,he would be killed by the enemy. Too bad they forgot he was a ninja. And a very strong ninja at that.

"I shall take her. You can prepare for battle if you want."

"Very well. Ja-ne Hinata-chan. Promise me you'll stay safe and will not go with that bastard." Naruto looked at her with serious eyes.

"H-Hai. Good luck N-Naruto-kun. Ja-ne" She smiled at him before being carried off by the ANBU guard.

With that, Naruto jumped out of the window and ran towards the sounds of battle cries. 'You'd better be safe Hinata.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ANBU ran towards the boundaries of the village. 'Be safe Naruto-kun',the thought was repeating in Hinata's head like a mantra.

She had noticed the sadness behind that serious expression of his. And the only thing she could do right now was to keep to her promise. Stay safe at all costs. She felt so worthless.

However,as soon as the thought passed her head,the ANBU guard came to a halt. Surprised, she turned her head to see what had happened. The sight she took in shocked her to no end. Orochimaru stood smirking before her,his arms folded across his chest.

'Oh crap...' Hinata's mind was occupied with her latest thought. Out of all the things to happen in the world(other than have Sasuke run into them), why did a situation with HIM occur NOW?!

"Senai Jashuu" ,Orochimaru's cold voice pierced the air. A number of snakes began attacking them from his sleeves. The ANBU dodged every one of them and then put Hinata down near a wall. "Stay here. I'll finish the battle." It wasn't as if Hinata was in any condition to move anyways. The only thing she could do was watch. Once again,_worthless_.

The ANBU charged towards his opponent,avoiding the snakes. He slashed,Orochimaru dodged,he slashed again,Orochimaru dodged again. This continued for a while with some jutsus being thrown in the middle but finally,Orochimaru lost his patience.

"Rashouman!", Hinata's eyes widened as big as they could. Oh crap. She had to get away from here. Somehow. Dammit,her useless legs weren't working! She hated this. She hated feeling that unable-to-do-anything feeling. Hopelessly,she watched as the Anbu guard died dripping red before.

She could help it when her vision blurred. She couldn't help it when the salty water trailed down her cheek. Worthless worthless worthless….WORTHLESS!!! There was no other word to describe herself. It was (partially)her fault that so many Konoha ninja were dying, her fault that the n\village was being destroyed at the very moment, her fault all her friends were in pain! Hell,she couldn't even keep her promise to Naruto! She was far from safe!

So she did the only thing she could do being that worthless…cry. She cried as Orochimaru walked towards her grinning like a maniac. She cried as he sunk his teeth into the flesh of her neck. She didn't try to stop him. She knew that it would happen anyway. She cried as the blood began flowing,as the cursed seal began forming.

Suddenly she stopped. Her tears stopped flowing. 'What if…',she looked up at the grey skinned man before her. He was grinning at her with a mad emotion pooled in his eyes.

"You feel it. The sudden change in emotions. Now you should understand why Sasuke-kun came to me. There is no point trying to gain power in this village. There is no point in living for others who only cause you pain. Come with me if you want to be titled with power. Even if you don't want to,your body will listen to me." His grin got wider with the last sentence.

'What if…', the thought came to her once more. 'What if I go with Orochimaru? I will lose my village, I will lose my family,friends and Naruto-kun….no. I wont lose anything. I have no family anymore, I'm only a burden to my friends and Naruto-kun always liked S-S-Sakura-san. He never saw me as anything. If I go away from this village,leaving all my emotions,sadness and worthlessess here, I will gain power and even fear. People will recognize me,will not look down on me concerning power….NO!! WHAT AM I THINKING?! I CANT LEAVE THIS VILLAGE!! NO WAY! I CANT BREAK MY PROMISE TO NARUTO-KUN!'

As if reading her thoughts,Orochimaru said, "Heh, its not like you have any promises to keep up to in your condition.". 'He's right. What promise? I already broke half of it,the rest is meaningless now.'

The cursed seal brought about some change in her emotions. She didn't know how or what,but she knew that her body was unconsciously following Orochimaru who, by the way, had an unimaginable madly joyed look on his face.

**IM SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO HORRIBLE AND SHORT! PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAYS! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FAST!**


	7. Discoveries

WOOHOO!! NARUTO SHIPPUDEN IS FINALLY HERE IN EPISODES!! THE EPISODES AFTER THE TIME PERIOD WHERE EVERYONE IS 15/16 YEARS OLD!!!!!

THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS. AND HERE'S THE CHAPTER-

Chapter 7-

Hinata frantically realized something. It wasn't her that was thinking of going with Orochimaru. A second mind seemed to have formed inside her that was forcing her body to do as it wished. It made her think that she wanted to go to the snake's side. That stupid cursed seal was doing things to her!

She tried to stop following the bastard. But she seemed incapable to do that. Dammit,she didn't want to say it but…she was under Orochimaru's control! Her emotions,her body and even her mind were not working under her will anymore.

On attempting to endure it,her neck would start to burn an unbearable pain. But if she didn't bother about it, she would soon be fully taken over. Another nerve wrecking realization hit her. 'Sasuke-kun must have felt the same power overtaking him during the Chuunin Exams! Only thing was that he was able to endure his body being taken over for a longer time. Probably because he had his powers unlike me.'

The grey skinned(ugly) man before her let out a sickening laugh, "My my,how right you think. Sasuke-kun never wanted to come with me. I just made it look like he did. I control him Hinata-CHAN and and now even you're mine. I control your speech,tone,expression,will and even blood. And once 3 years pass,I will be able to control your thoughts as well."

'Na-nani?!', this guy had access to whatever she thought through that seal! But what did he mean by 3 years?

Once again, snake man heard her thoughts and said, "Hinata, every jutsu has a flaw. And the flaw of this technique is that it possesses everything else of the body,expect a part of the victim's mind. For me to control that small part,the victim has to live with the cursed seal for atleast 3 years. And yes,that means Sasuke-kun still has a little control over himself."

'Y-you b-bastard!', that's what Hinata thought but her voice seemed to say, "Hai,Orochimaru-sama."

'Sasuke-kun was I-innocent…y-you had no r-right to take him away!'

"Girl, Sasuke was born with the ability to handle my second most powerful seal. He was destined to be mine. As are you,who is destined to be the holder of my most powerful seal of all. I'll give you two pieces of valuable information,remember it well. One is that being a holder of the cursed seal, you can communicate with other cursed seal holders using your mind. And I won't be able to interfere in your conversation. Second is that,you shouldn't try breaking free from my jutsu. The pain will kill you in your current positon. Besides,the only person who has been able to break free from the cursed seal's possession is Anko. I don't know what she did,but she found a method to overpower my ability."

Anger rolled off Orochimaru as he said the last sentence. Hinata,on the other hand, concentrated on what Orochimaru's first point was. She could communicate with Sasuke! Wasting no further time, she tried to activate her ability of telepathic communication. Surprisingly, she found herself knowing how to use that power. 'Sasuke-kun!!', she screamed into her mind, desperately waiting to get a response.

------------------------------------------

Naruto ran towards his destination. 'Sasuke…looks like I'll be soon facing you..again. I always wanted to defeat you…but hell, not this way! Just you watch teme. I will get you back on our side, one day. Hopefully,its today.' The distant shouts and screams stopped. None of the voices were his former teammate's,but the chakra was unmistakably his. He had obviously finished his next batch of victims.

In a matter of seconds, Naruto reached the scene. It was bloody. Dark red decorated the surroundings,painting it with a fresh metallic scent. In the middle of the crimson stood out a white back with the Uchiha symbol imprinted on it. Sasuke. He was spotlessly clean. Not a single drop of the spilled liquid had tainted him in any way.

"You've come to die too?", his voice cut through the thick air.

"Heh", Naruto scoffed with amusement dancing in his eyes. "And here I thought you said you wouldn't kill me cause Itachi wanted you to." (**A.N- For those who don't understand,read the author's notes at the end of the chapter. )**

'What? He knew Itachi was the one who told me to kill him?' The raven heaired boy was silent,his back still facing Naruto.

Guessing what he would have probably been thinking, Naruto smirked, "Oh come on. I ain't THAT stupid. It was obvious once I thought about it."

"Itachi is now dead. I don't need to worry about what he said."

A wave of shock hit Nauto. Itachi…was dead? Did Sasuke kill him? He voiced his thought, "YOU..killed him?"

"Yes.", Naruto swore as soon as those words rolled of Sasuke's lips,he had heard glass shatter in the background. SASUKE HAD KILLED ITACHI!! WOAH! THAT WAS…hold on! Didn't that mean Sasuke's purpose of being with Orochimaru had expired?!

However,Naruto didn't have any more time to dwell in his thoughts as the person before him disappeared and re-appeared behind him,kunai in his hand, "I promise I'll kill you now. Die."

And with that,the kunai was slashed against Naruto's throat,only to have him poof out of existence. Kage Bushiin. He should have expected that. After all, it was one of Naruto's favorite techiniques. On turning his head,Sasuke saw about 6 Naruto's charging towards him. Didn't he know it wouldn't work?

"So you finally killed Itachi huh? Then why don't you come back already?!" ,said one of the Narutos charging at him.

"I cannot gain any power in this pathetic excuse of a village" , the cursed seal holder used his speed to evaporate all the clones. However,he was in for a surprise. The clones didn't poof away. Naruto,over the years,had apparently improved his technique.

The clones tackled him to the ground,and by the time he had destroyed all of them, Naruto had formed his ultimate technique. The fusing of Rasengan and Chidori. "Wind Element-Wind Spiral Shurikin-Fuuton Rasen Shuriken!"

In Sasuke's inner mind, 'Naruto..what on earth is that? God dammit,I can't get hit by it,whatever it is. You stupid controlled body of mine! Move already!', before the thought was complete, Sasuke found his body avoiding the Jutsu. Suddenly, 'Sasuke-kun!!'

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Itachi told Sasuke in one of the episodes that if he wanted to get rid of his weakness,he should kill his best friend. **

**2 and a half years later,Naruto questions Sasuke on their fight in episode 133. He asks Sasuke, "Why didn't you kill me back then?!". Sasuke replies and says, "I didn't because HE told me to." He didn't mention Itachi's name.**


	8. Chapter 8

I dont mean to be mean when I say this but...

It says that there are 14 people reading my story. However,the number of reviews I received were 3-4 per chapter. Seriously,DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE?!

Please review. I really need those. I cant tell you the exact reason,but in simple wrods, I need them to save my dignity and complete a dare. Im desperate here.

Thanks for reading this. A bigger thanks to those who review!

-Shreya


	9. The stupidest chapter

THANKS! MUCH APPRECIATED!

Chapter 8-

Sasuke was beyond words, '….Are you a cursed seal holder too?'

Hinata suddenly wasn't sure that this was Sasuke. The voice matched but he seemed so different. His voice actually held emotions for once. He was so…scared. 'S-Sasuke-kun. Its Hinata.'

'Hinata? Oh crap,the bastard succeeded huh?'

'H-Hai,Im sorry. Sasuke-kun, d-did you figure h-how to break f-free from this s-seal?'

'Tell me Hinata,if I did, would I be talking to you now? By the way,just to let you know. Im fighting Naruto right now. Well actually,my controlled body is.'

'N-Nani?! A-Are you ok? I-Is Naruto-kun ok? Are-' Hinata was suddenly cut off by another voice.

'What the hell?! Hinata-chan?! And is that Uchiha Sasuke?!'

'Y-You're…Ino's dad!!'

'What the hell? Where did you come from?' 'Im c-confused!' 'What's going on?!' 'Can someone explain?!' 'S-Sasuke-kun, d-does this usually h-happen?' All three people were talking at once and none could understand any person. Finally, Ino's dad shouted,

'QUIET!! Let me talk! I have used the Mind Transfer Jutsu and am currently controlling Hinata. I saw her in the street and knew by the fact that she was following Orochimaru that something was wrong. The snkae didn't notice anything. Since I don't understand the current situation, Hinata please explain.'

Hinata did so and as she finished Sasuke added that he was fighting Naruto, just in case Ino's dad had doubts. After all, the Uchiha wasn't in control of his battle movements. They came to a conclusion. The Mind Transfer Jutsu only possessed the controlled part of the mind. An idea struck Hinata as she took in the conclusion.

'Yamanaka-san! C-Can you please c-connect us with A-Anko-san? S-She knows how to –repel this c-curse.'

'You sure? Fine,hold on. This might take a while.' The mind expert began establishing connections with the female. It was one of the techniques of the family. They could connect any two minds with a bit of effort.

'Hinata-san, you're a genius!' , Sasuke clearly seemed happy that _he_ might finally be able to decide his own movements and speeches. For almost 3 years he was watching his own body like an endless television. He'd do _anything_ to get away from that horror.

'The connection had been established. Anko,Hinata here wants to ask you something here.'

Anko's unmistakably loud voice rang through Hinata's(and Sasuke's and Yamanaka-san's) mind,

'YOU WANT TO ASK ME A QUESTION NOW?! HELLO,WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FREAKING SITUATION HERE!!'

'A-Ano A-Anko-san, it's H-H-Hinata. I h-have been c-cursed by Orochimaru's seal a-and would l-like to k-know how t-to f-f-free myself. Sasuke too. P-Please???' She felt like an idiot as she spoke. Something had to be done about that stuttering. The choice of words wasn't very good either.

'WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT BEFORE! GOOD CHOICE ASKING ME SINCE I KNOW! VERY GOOD. THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO BREAK THE SEAL.'

'Get on with it!', Sasuke shouted.

'…..You must free yourself from your virginity.'

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

'**THAT'S DUMB!!!**', Sasuke screemed. This time,even Hinata took the liberty of joining him. There was no way the answer could be that!!

'Well duh! Its Orochimaru! Whatever he does_ is _dumb,you morons!!'

'Um Anko…thank you.' ,Yamanaka-san cut off the connection. Hinata was blushing so hard that he and Sasuke could practically _feel_ the warmth. 'I should probably stop the fight between you and Naruto,Sasuke-kun. Hinata…um…until next time.' With that,Hinata and Sasuke heard the elder leave the conversation. The Uchiha chose to speak first.

'Im still fighting Naruto you know.' He was trying to divert Hinata's attention from the previous topic. How dumb could Orochimaru get?! Out of all the things in the world, why in the world did the answer be _that_? THAT!

She knew that Sasuke was trying to divert her attention but the blue haired girl decided it was best to go along with him.'Who's winning?!'

'Naruto. I've got quite some cuts and bruises. I'll probably give in within 5 minutes if this keeps up. The dobe has sure gotten strong. He's hardly tired and my body is panting here. I hope he wins. The dobe is the only damned way I can get back my body'

Hinata had never heard Sasuke talk this much before. It was kind of surprising how well they suddenly got together.

'D-Don't you feel the pain? The whole time you spoke,you didn't s-seem you were getting h-hurt.'

'I do, its just that I was so happy that there was someone finally speaking to me, that there was some way to finally break free from this barrier,even though its…you know…Do you want to know what's happening in the battle?'

'H-Hai'

'Naruto keeps trying to hit me with some weird jutsu. I managed to dodge it so far. You know,I want the baka here to win, but I yet don't want to be hit by that juts. Seems fatal. But whatever. My Sharingan is activated full force and I am currently attacking with a Fire Dragon Flame Blast Jutsu. He avoided it and now replicated himself. He's performing some hand seals...what the,when did he learn the Kaze no Yaiba jutsu? Well,I couldn't repel or dodge it. I've got good news.' He sure changed the topic quickly.

'N-Nani?'

'Im unconscious. Naruto defeated me.'

'B-But you're still talking with me. '

'This part of my mind,where I'm me,is always awake.' And with the conversation ending there, both of them went into silence,not sure of what was to happen next.

**I KNOW IT'S A HORRIBLE CHAPTER WITH AN EXTREMELY HORRIBLE ENDING BUT PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAYS.**

**ILL TRY TO UPDATE FAST.**


	10. Naruto?

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.

IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT MY FINALS HAVE HIT ME. I NEED TO PASS INTO THE TENTH GRADE.

Chapter 9-

Hinata didn't know what to do. How on earth did this situation arise anyway? She glanced at Sasuke once more. He looked totally out of chakra. There were a variety of bruises and cuts decorating him, each one different in its shape and size. His state wasn't fatal but it was a hell of a lot tiring. The Uchiha had hardly fought much time with his blond (ex-)teammate. Naruto…the jinchuuriki had obviously used Kyuubi's chakra on him too.

The once Byakugan weilder just hoped that she wouldn't get hurt in her current position.

Flash Back-

'This part of my mind,where I'm me,is always awake.' , Sasuke had said. And hardly a minute after he did, Naruto suddenly jumped into the scene and clashed with Orochimaru. Yamanaka-san was holding Sasuke's unconscious body and by the looks of it,it didn't look like the boy would render consiousness anytime soon.

Naruto, on the other hand, was fighting madly, rage evident in each and every one of his punches, kicks and attacks. The usually calm blue waters of his eyes were in a terrible red storm and his aura reeked of fury. His blue chakra no longer existed and instead, a bright red one glowed around him in the shape of a fox with 2 tails. The marks on his face were more visible and dark and his hair was unruly. His canines had lengthened so much that they were noticeable even with his mouth closed! And his hands…his hands were clenched into tight fists. So tight that his knuckles were white. Well, Hinata was sure that they would have been white if it weren't for the blood dripping off them.

The blond haired demon vessel also gave out constant growls and was taking in very harsh breaths. Naruto threw one attack after another at Orochimaru, not caring whether it damaged the surroundings and anything else. All that mattered to him at the moment was that he had to kill the snake s before him. The blacked haired Saniin was having a hard time defending himself. Somehow, he managed to form the hand seals for his ultimate defense. "Rashouman!"

As soon as those words left his grey lips, Naruto stopped attacking. He waited until the ultimate defense was fully formed before adding an extra tail to the chakra around him and attacking with a purple Rasengan. 'The chakra around him has three tails', Hinata was finally able to form a clear thought. 'T-This is bad. Naruto-kun is losing more and more c-control over himself a-as time g-goes. I-I didn't think him u-using K-Kyuubi's chakra would be t-this bad.'

It scared her. She was so scared that she even stuttered in her thoughts. She had never seen Naruto angry. Forget that, she never saw _anyone_ this angry! Orochimaru too, was surprised, at the boy's burning ire. Why_ was_ he this angry? The question didn't need much thinking. Hinata. He was angry because Orochimaru had done this to Hinata. He was sick of the Saniin's stupid seals and methods.

Hinata stared wide-eyed. Even her controlled self was scared, she could feel it! A quick glance at Ino's dad told her that he felt the same. The scene was bad. Horrifying actually. If Naruto by any chance, lost control over Kyuubi's chakra…but at least it wasn't all that bad. Orochimaru was shaking in his shoes. He was losing badly, and the match had just begun. Naruto was attacking him so fast that he didn't havew time to properly dodge, defend or block let alone attack.

Personally, Hinata didn't want to get involved in the battle. But since her 'master' was losing, he called her forth. Even though she wasn't at the level at which she could fight, she would at the least, give him some time to form an attack.

End Flashback-

So there she found herself, suddenly in front of the black haired man, arms open and legs apart. The person she loved was in front of her, was still emitting a dangerous red chakra and forming what looked like Rasen-Shuriken in his right palm. But as soon as Hinata stepped into the fight, he stopped. The boy looked at her with confused and questioning eyes before remembering a second later that she was under control. And as soon as that thought hit him…he lost it.

He disappeared and suddenly re-appeared behind the blue haired girl. "Gomen", that's all her senses could pick up before being pushed into unconsciousness and that another tail was added to the jinchuuriki's current chakra. That made it totally four tails. Something told Hinata that four wasn't a lucky number.

Desperately, she established connection with Sasuke's mind again.

'S-Sasuke-kun?'

'Hinata-san!'…since when did he add "san" to her name? Not that she cared at the current moment. 'That chakra…is Naruto using…'

'I-I know about K-Kyuubi. And yes, h-he's using it's c-chakra.'

'Hinata, tell me, how many tails did he have when you last saw him?'

'A-Ano…I think i-it was f-four.'

'Oh crap. He lost it. He needs to have a minimum number of three tails for distinguishing friends from enemies.' Hinata made a sound that sounded something between a gasp and an exclaim.

'How d-do you know t-this S-Sasuke-kun?'

'Orochimaru fought Usuratonkachi(moron) before when he had four tails. He told me.'

The former Hyuuga had had enough. _Why was this day so horrible_? She didn't want to talk about battles anymore. And neither did Sasuke.

'Um…Hinata-san, you love Naruto right?' He heard a sort of squeak made by Hinata. 'Oh come on, the whole village except for the dobe knew with the way you acted around him.' Hinata blushed Magnitude 7 at that.

After a long silence, Hinata finally murmured a small yes. However, this time her next sentence took Sauke by surprise, 'S-Sasuke-kun, do you…l-like anyone?'

'I might as well tell it to you. Yes, I do.'

'R-Really?' she didn't expect him to really like someone that way. And even if he did, she totally didn't expect him to agree let alone tell her the girl's name!

'Sakura'

'S-Sakura-chan? F-For how long?'

'Since the Chuunin exams. But you never mind that. I think Usuratonkachi likes you too.'

'Huh?'

'Well, over the years he was bound to lose that childish infactuation over Sakura. And now, with the way he's fighting for _you_, it only has one explanation.'

'D-Demo, Naruto-kun f-fights and p-protects all his f-friends.'

'Hinata, he tries to avoid using Kyuubi's chakra at all costs. For him to suddenly charge in with four tails is not what happens everyday.'

'H-He started with two t-tails…'

'Hn. Whatever.' He sounded like his old self when he said that. He used to use that word a lot back then, didn't he?

Just as Hinata was going to speak, both she and Sasuke felt their second minds suddenly leave them. Sasuke responded to this first,'What the hell…?!'

I KNOW IT WAS JUST AS SHORT AND HORRIBLE AS THE PREVIOUS ONE BUT PLS REVIEW!


	11. AN

THIS IS THE LAST AUTHOUR'S NOTE ILL PUT UP.

im sorry but due to family things,i can't put up the next chapter until around March 25th. IM SORRY!!

-Shreya


	12. Fretting and Moodswings

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! AND THANKS FOR PATIENTLY WAITING FOR ME TO PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER! Im sorry I didn't update earlier,truly I am!**

_Chapter 10-_

'What the hell….?', their second minds had left them. Was Orochimaru dead? Both Sasuke and Hinata found their bodies moving to their will. Leaving their unconsciousness behind, they opened their eyes and took in the sight before them.

The first thing that caught their attention was all the blood and the large hole in the ground. The scene was painted crimson with Orochimaru's corpse lying in the middle of the scene. In the hole there was something that resembled a huge white serpent. Was that Orochimaru's true form?

It reeked of the fresh coppery scent. It would be understandable if Gaara had done this. I mean, he did once have this obsession over blood and death right? But Naruto? The blond haired loud-mouthed, knuckled headed and most hyper-active ninja who's dream was to get recognition under the title of Hokage?! Neither had Hinata nor Sasuke expected Kyuubi to cause this much of a disaster. It was only then that they realized how much of a curse Naruto really carried…

Hold on...Naruto! The Hyuuga spotted her crush lying face down in the dirt, next to the hole he had created due to the Rasen-Shuriken. The boy was still. Too still for her tastes. The blue haired girl knew that the attack the blond ninja had used was a double-edged sword. She ran to his blood covered body and frantically searched for any sign of life from him. Relief rushed through her body when she found a heartbeat. However, it wasn't steady. He needed medical attention and fast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the second mind was a part of Hinata, her body could easily move, despite the fact that she had just stepped out of the hospital. But what surprised her was that she still had the same strength even when that mind had left her. The whole time she and Sasuke were carrying her jinchuuriki crush to Tsunade for treatment, her body wasn't any weak. It didn't seem Sasuke was lacking in energy either. Odd…were the effects of the cursed seal permanent? Apart from the fact that they weren't controlled anymore. Oh well, at least they didn't have to lose their virginity now.

The ex-Byakugan holder looked at Naruto being treated. His right arm was being concentrated upon. Tsunade occasionally shouted orders to Hinata and several other medicnins while Shizune was questioning Sasuke in a corner. The violet eyed female silently cursed herself. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been so weak, none of this would have even happened!

But hey,look on the bright side. The war was over. No more tears. No more bloodshed. No more destruction. And best of all, NO MORE OROCHIMARU. At least until another evil villain decided to do some shit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata now watched the very much conscious Naruto pace around his living room…….change that. He wasn't pacing. He was almost running! The blond was worried sick. Up till now, the same questions had been thrown at the Hyuuga a million times. Had he harmed her? Had he harmed anyone else? How many people did he hurt? Despite her repeatedly saying no, no and none, he didn't believe her. It took Tsunade 4 hours to heal Naruto's damaged body. And even more severely damaged right arm. The boy had almost immediately come to after that. Since then, he showed a great fear. He saw the blood he had spilled, he saw that scene where he had killed Orochimaru on their way home.

He was scared. The female Hokage had given him strict instructions to stay in bed for a whole day. He couldn't stay in the hospital as all the injured ninja from the war were being treated. His right arm was hung in a sling and some other parts of his body were also bandaged. Ever since he saw the place where he and snake bastard fought, the fear in him only increased tenfold. The jinchuuriki kept saying that the villagers would hate him even more and all the people he had managed to get recognition from would not even look at him. He was terrified of being looked down upon again.

Hinata tried to calm him down. The guy was close to having fits! He was shaking like crazy and he'd most likely pull off his hair if a little more energy was used. This went for about an hour. The girl's words weren't working. Hinata didn't think he'd even heard her comforting and soothing him. So finally, Hinata followed a familiar saying- Actions speak louder than words.

The girl marched straight up to him and pulled him in a crushing hug. It must have hurt him. She didn't think it'd be painless for him after just having stepped out of the hospital.

Slowly,she lifted her head and her sad eyes met his surprised ones.(A.N- sounds like the movies doesn't it? Couldn't help it.) "You didn't do anything Naruto-kun. I don't think anyone will hate you for killing an evil snake villain. Not to mention you brought everyone's favourite Uchiha back. Speaking of whom, he tried to thank you back in Tsunade-sama's office b-but you didn't n-notice."

"AWW SHOOT!"

"N-Naruto……………kun?"

"If you hadn't stuttered just at the end, you would have said your first _perfect_ speech." Did Naruto by any chance have a mood swing? Hardly a minute back, he was ready to bang his head on the wall, and now he was smiling at the girl and commenting on her not stuttering. Did it even make any sense?

But whatever it was, Hinata's famous blush did occur. It was nothing to be embarrassed about, but this time she was blushing out of pure happiness. "Naruto-kun…" The blue haired female tightened her grip on him and blushing even harder when he hugged her back. What a………happy moment.

"Hinata-chan, you really think the villagers wont hate me more now?" Happy moment over?

"N-No. Infact, Tsunade-sama had s-said that she w-will acknowledge y-you in front of t-the whole village. You did k-kill one of the most d-dangerous and w-widely feared m-men ne?"

"Did she really say that?……………….I never thought of that! OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT! EVEN IF I DID GO KYUUBI, I KILLED OROCHIMARU AND THAT DESERVES RECOGNITION RIGHT?" The girl's ears had actually hurt. It was hard for her to control herself from rubbing them. She was glad she managed to get her point through to him but, he really didn't have to scream.

Her crush was now jumping all over the room with a smile that was ready to tear his cheeks just to fit upon his face. That was until one of his injuries sent pain shooting through him. Hinata hurried to her still grinning crush who was now sitting down and stroking his left knee. How come he didn't notice the pain when he was fretting so much before? Suddenly, Naruto decided to dramatically change the subject.

"Hinata-chan? Answer me honestly when I ask you this. Do you…..do you love me?" The gir'l eyes widened beyond their limits. A new shade of red settled itself on her face and her hands were curled into tight fists. How? On? Earth? Did? He? Know?!

The blue eyed demon vessel smirked and said, "I'll take that as a yes." Hinata's blush darkened,if that was even possible. She would normally faint in this situation. Why wouldn't she faint already!

However, the amount of blood in her face only increased as he continued,"You know I'm straight forward. I'll tell you this. I noticed you all those times you 'secretly' followed me and watched me. I noticed all the times you blushed when I touched you or even came near you. And otherwise, I could clearly make it out in your smile and that look in your eyes."

To save her from dying with all the blood flowing to her face, Naruto quickly added, "Im not good at doing this type of thing but I do know that even if I do the same thing to you as I did with Sakura-chan…you won't punch me miles away."

Then taking a deep breath, Naruto did something Hinata thought would never occur even in the best of dreams. He put his left arm(right arm is all bandaged up remember?) around her, looked straight into her eyes with that wide smile that she adored and said, "Hinata-chan, think I really, really like you a lot."

Then, with half closed eyelids, he brought his lips down upon hers.

**PLS REVIEW. AND PLS DO MENTION IN THE REVIEW WHETHER YOU GUYS WANT A LEMON, LIME, SIMPLE FLUFF OR ALL THREE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**


	13. Unexpected

Thanks for All the reviews!!

THE FLUFF OF THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE BY 'GAARAS-GOTHIC-NINJA-SAPPY-SUE'

Then taking a deep breath, Naruto did something Hinata thought would never occur

even in the best of dreams. He put his left arm around her, looked straight into her eyes with that wide smile that she adored and said, "You know Hinata-chan? I think I really, really like you a lot."

Then, with half closed eyelids, he brought his lips down upon hers. Hinata stood there wide eyed at the sudden contact. At first she was to shocked to register anything. She didn't even blush. Was this real? Or was it one more fantasy-filled dream? The girl blinked a couple of times, reality coming back to her.

'N-Naruto-k-kun's lips...a-are on...m-m-my lips...N-Naruto-kun…he….h-he feels…..soft' She finally relaxed into the kiss and with all the courage Hinata could muster, she carefully brought her hands and placed them on Naruto's now slouched shoulders. The kiss seemed to last hours but it was cut short when the blond pulled back in a quick movement and gasped for breath. He held on to Hinata's shoulders tight. His head was downcast for a moment. Hinata was worried. Did she do something wrong? She was quickly proved wrong though when Naruto looked up at her with a huge smile on her face.

"That was...wow...", he said straightening himself so he could look down at Hinata.

"Man, how do they do it?!", he yelled. Hinata winced at the loudness of his voice.

"H-how do they d-do what, Naruto-kun?"

"Kiss! I mean I've seen them stay there for like- hours and not if back off to breathe! It's like they're super humans or something, ne?"

Hinata giggled. Naruto looked at her with a playful pout. "What's so funny, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed and looked away.

"W-Well...Naruto-kun...t-there are...ways...i-in which people can...k-kiss.."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"There are ways people can kiss?"

"Y-You don't r-really..have t-to hold your breath...w-when you k-kiss..."

"Really?! How? I couldn't breathe 'cause that tiny nose of yours was blocking the way!"

Hinata blushed and looked away again.

"I-Im sorry , N-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto frowned.

"What for...", he said closing in on her. He took his thumb and index finger to playfully pinch Hinata's nose.

"I kinda like your tiny nose, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed ten times worse and put her head down.

"Tha-thank you...Na-Naruto -kun..."

Naruto smiled.

"No problem. Now tell me more about these 'ways' that people kiss."

Hinata nodded.

"Well...um...Sometimes...they..they use their...they use their..."

"They use their...", Naruto said waiting for Hinata to move on.

"They u-use their, to-tongues."

"Tongues!!?"

Hianat blushed and nodded her head.

Naruto put his hand on his chin, and put on a thinking face.

"Hmm...I don't know how to use my tongue in a kiss...", he said with a frown.

Then his face brightened up.

"Hey, Hinata- Can you teach me?!"

Hinata's eyes went wide.

"Te-t-t-t-t-teach you?!", she looked ready to faint.

Naruto nodded feverishly.

"Yeah, Yeah!! You could teach me Hinata chan, since you obviouly know much more

than I do!. SO c'mon ,c'mon- Teach me!"

Naruto puckered his lips comically and closed his eyes. The girl resisted the urge

to laugh at how funny the jinchuuriki looked. All the while rapid thoughts were forming

in her head. What was she supposed to do? Stick her tongue into Naruto's mouth

and wait until he does the same- and what if he doesn't like it?! What

then?

"Ne...Hinata-chan?", said Naruto opening one eye.

"Are you gonna teach me or what?"

Hinata held her breath.

'W-Well, h-here goes'

Unsure of where she got the courage to do so, Hinata thought bringing her lips to Naruto's puckered ones. They stayed still like that for a moment before Hinata began to move her lips against, Naruto's. The blue-eyes boy let her move by himself until he got the hang of it and moved along with her. Hinata had seen this in television once, and she knew just how to start a tongue kiss. With all the courage she could muster up at that moment she licked the boy's lips with her shy tongue. Naruto seemed to get the picture and opened his mouth. Closing her eyelids tight, the usually bashful girl put her hands behind his head and drew him closer to her. Their chests were touching now, as Hinata brought her tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Time seemed to stand still. Hinata's tongue was in Naruto's mouth, wandering, exploring, licking the roof of his gums, brushing against his teeth. She could faintly taste and smell a tinge of Ramen. Soon enough her tongue brushed against his. Naruto took a short breath and let his tongue touch Hinata's.

It was as if some kind of spark hit them both as soon as the tips touched. Naruto being the outgoing person he was, licked Hinata's tongue slowly up and down, bringing his tongue into her mouth and exploring it, just as he had. He often took short breaths, and then went right back inside her again. His tongue lapped hers, and soon enough they were lapping each others tongues as if they've done it many times before. Naruto took a chance and brought his hands to Hinata lower back, Hinata tightened her grip onto Naruto's head.

They were really into it now. Tongues touching, lapping, exploring. Naruto's hand found its way to Hinata's and gave it a quick squeeze. Hinata moaned into the kiss and tightened her grip again.

Thats when Naruto pulled a way slowly, saliva dribbling down his chin. Looking at Hinata, he smiled and said,

"Wow."

Hinata seemed to be on Cloud 9. Her wildest dream had just hit her straight in the face! Naruto,The Uzumaki Naruto,liked _her_. He had kissed her. And he said that he really really liked her. Hinata would have surely screamed if she wasn't Hinata. But being who she was, she didn't.

"Hinata-koi?" The girl's mind was now screaming off at her on its own. Even though he had only called her 'koi' once, her heart raced at the mention of Naruto addressing her differently. The girl was brought back to reality with Naruto nuzzling his nose at the base of her neck.

Blushing sweetly for the hundredth time that day, she let her fingers drown in the gold field of Naruto's hair. The two new lovers stayed in that position for some time. Hinata occasionally giggled when Naruto's breath tickled her. Then sighing happily, Hinata said to Naruto what she didn't have the courage to tell him since the Academy days.

"Naruto-kun, I love you"

The next couple of weeks flew by. Many things had happened in the short amount of time, both good and bad, but mostly good according to Naruto.

Word that Sasuke had come back, that he had killed Orochimaru and the truth behind the cursed seal had spread like wildfire throughout the village. The relationship between him and Hinata had gotten out the day they kissed (Naruto never was the quiet type) and within a week,almost the whole village knew about it. Infact, the jinchuuriki discovered something new. The Naruto fan club. He was shocked when it was discovered, he really never knew anything about it. It was later found out though, that the Naruto fan club was a hidden group of girls and guys who secrectly adored the blond haired ramen lover. It seemed they never told anyone about this as they were scared of being hated by their friends who disliked the hyperactive Uzumaki.

What do you think happened when they found out about Naruto and Hinata? Screams,wails and cries had erupted, several people had fainted and some even tried to commit suicide! Even an Anti-Hinata club had formed.

Many members had asked Naruto why he had chosen that Hyuuga freak and not them. At the mention of his girl friend(Hinata:…..blush) being called a freak though, Naruto shot back some rude comments that often left members heart-broken.

Although, other more sensible members who had just questioned him without referring to Hinata had also had their heart broken. An example-

"-sob- Why not-sob- me Naruto-chan?-sob-"

Naruto: BLINK BLINK "…well…I never even knew about you guys so…"

"N-N-N-N-Never knew? -wail-"

If it was one thing Naruto couldn't stand, it was crying girls. He had finally understood Sasuke's situation. He made a mental note to ask his teammate of how he managed fan-girls the next time he met him.

Speaking of whom, Naruto and Hinata had regularly visited Sasuke and Sakura. At first, both thought that the pink and raven haired girl and boy were acting a bit weird. It was suspected strongly that they had something going on in between them. But then, all doubts were removed from Naruto's and Hinata's heads when Sasuke told them an unexpected thing.

It seemed that Sasuke and Sakura………had sex just the day after Sasuke came back. Guess they were the fast type. Neither of them wanted the public to know this fact though. Of course, it was only pure misfortune that the bit of information fell on Naruto's ears, who made sure it was spread without the village like all the other news.

Naruto,in fact, had taken GREAT pride in informing the Sasuke fan-club this fact. The reaction, needless to say was huge. Once again, there were wails, cries, screams, suicide attempts and even fights. And just the same way, an Anti-Sakura club was formed too. Naruto was just happy that Rocklee wasn't mad behind Sakura anymore. Who knows what could have happened!

On hearing about his cousin and Naruto, Neji had warned the boy that if anything-and he meant ANYTHING- happened to his cousin, the blond boy's life would greatly be endangered.

Apart from all this, the greatest piece of news to Naruto was that the cursed seal did have a positive side to it.When Orochimaru died, the second mind had left her but the power lying within the seal stayed with her. This power had helped her regain her powers. And by the looks of it, they were to stay. Not only this, but Hinata was also much more stronger. Hiashi Hyuuga had wanted to see Hinata personally after learning this particular piece of information from Neji.

The meeting was quite unexpected and not to mention,weird.

Hiashi had ordered Neji to call his daughter to the Main House to meet him. Naruto had first refused and shouted a huge and loud NO when Neji came to them. However, when the orange clad ninja heard Hinata say please with such desperation in her voice, he finally said yes on the condition that he could come along with her.

What Naruto didn't understand was _why_ Hinata wanted to meet her father. After all that he did to her, she actually wanted to meet the guy?! Naruto wanted to ask her about this but he didn't think she would answer him.

(Small Time skip)In the Main House-

Hiashi looked at his daughter approaching him. He noticed that her chakra level had no doubt climbed up to a higher extent. It was, for a change, greater than Hanabi's! That was all great yes,but she was with Naruto, he noticed. The elder didn't think she'd come alone.

Hiashi knew Naruto would practically never forgive him for throwing Hinata out of the mansion but he yet tried. What blew Hinata off was that her father, an elder Hyuuga actually wanted _her_ to come back into the family. What surprised her further was that he was ready to accept any punishment(even though he didn't need one being a Main House member). What he did that day was out of pure anger and stupidness and he wanted Hinata to come back to the Hyuuga mansion. There were many things wrong in this scene.

1.Didn't her father think her unworthy?

2.Why was he suddenly so kind?

3.Apart from her, didn't he dislike Naruto as well?

"So Hinata-sama, are you ready to accept my proposal? Will you step back into the Main House?"

4.Since when did he call her Hinata-_sama_??

The cursed seal holder didn't know what to say. She wasn't even sure if this was even happening. But it was ok. Naruto had answered for her and added a few extra points to his answer.

"No way in hell!! Why don't you give a damn good explaination as to why you suddenly want her back? YOU TREATED HER LIKE SHIT AND NOW YOU EXPECT HER TO COME BACK TO YOU!?!"

"The question was asked to my daughter and not you. I would like it if she would answer me instead of you, Naruto. Besides, why is that you are always so interested in the ways of the Main House?"

5.Hiashi does not refer to Naruto as…Naruto. Maybe demon, that brat or that curse but not Naruto!

"You will tell us right now Hyuuga-sama. Please." Naruto growled out between gritted teeth.

"Fine then,boy. If you want to know so bad I will tell you"

Please do review and IM really really sorry about this chapter not being a lemon. It would then be going too fast no offense. The case between Sasuke and Sakura is different.

And one more thing. I NEED AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE THIS STORY.

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEE, THIS IS OUT OF DESPERATION!!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!!

BY THE WAY, I MADE A FATAL MISTAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I MENTIONED THAT SASUKE KILLED OROCHIMARU WHEN NARUTO ACTUALLY DID. IM SORRY!!

Chapter-

Hinata, to say in the least, was irritated. Not angry, but just annoyed And Hinata getting irritated was a rare thing. She silently wondered what had triggered her off. Nothing truly _that_ bad had happened…so why? Maybe Naruto was influencing her too much. It was already sure 100 percent that she gained a lot of his confidence. But she really never expected herself to…..challenge, for the lack of a proper word, an elder. A Hyuuga elder no less. The girl thought back on what happened at the mansion.

Her father had summoned her to the main house, and in front of all the other Main House elders, apologized to her and Naruto for his harsh behavior and requested her to return to the Hyuuga Clan. He had made an extremely long speech that Naruto almost slept through and regularly repeated the same thing in a different set of words. In between though, the blond ninja had finally snapped.

A series of colorful words were thrown across the room by the blond. He was practically yelling that Hinata deserved much more than this, that Hiashi would pay for hurting her throughout her life and that he would change the 'stupid fing Hyuuga rule s' once he became the Hokage.

Her potty mouthed ramen lover had cursed for quite some time before Hinata interrupted him and apologized to her father. Now she wished she didn't. That bastard deserved every solitary word Naruto had launched at him. He just wanted her for her power. Though Hinata had already expected this, it was his choice of words that ticked her off.

'_Hinata, the elders are granting you permission to be worthy of the title Hyuuga again. The main house has forgiven you for your lack of interest earlier in becoming a strong ninja. We let you pass minus a punishment for poor training results and lack of abilities as a ninja as you have made up for it_.'

The words had first shocked her. Lack interest and abilities? And what was with the punishment thing? For some reason even unknown to Hinata, those sentences had just jumped way past the line and slapped her right across the face. But then her shock soon disappeared to be filled with anger. Naruto was already chanting a new set of curses and abruptly stopped when he saw his lover's face displaying a fair amount of irritation.

"Respected father, Im sorry but I h-have decided to stay with Naruto-san here." The girl knew her father didn't like the formality Naruto was referred to with.

"You do not understand. As one of the Main House members, I cannot take no as an answer."

This only added to her irritation. Really. What was the use of even 'requesting' her if he wouldn't take no as an answer? Hinata was just about to say no once more when a thought suddenly struck her. What if she laid a condition?

"Very well-

"WHAT!"

"G-Gomen N-Naruto-kun, but I know what I'm d-doing." Hinata looked at the demon vessel before turning her head back to her father.

"F-Father, I will come back on one c-condition. I w-would like to be m-made from heiress to h-head immediately on my return. And I-I would also like it I-if I could marry on a later d-date.(you gotta be a married person to take over the 'throne' duh) If you agree to this, I-I will come back for s-sure."

The other elders in the room were puzzled, some even amused. A whisper fell on the people in the room and they reluctantly agreed. However, they had their own condition in return.

According to the Hyuuga rules, before a heir or heiress is crowned, she must face a battle with the current head of the Hyuuga Household in front of all members of the clan, Main and Branch. Her abilities and strengths are rated and accordingly, a decision is taken of whether he or she truly deserves this position.(A.N- my own rule obviously...)

Hinata must have a face-off with her father. But of course, due to her extra request of not being married, the elders added another one of their own conditions. Previously, the heir or heiress would only be graded on their skill, power, techniques and the amount of time they could activate their Byakugan. The outcome of the battle, that is whether they win or lose in not taken into consideration. Strength will, after all, develop over time. The current Main House member would in most cases be stronger than the heir.

Hinata knew this well. But she readily agreed to the condition they added. In her case, she should come out the victor no matter what. She would have to defeat her father in combat.

They had left after that. The date of the match was decided, it was going to be two months from the day the fight was decided. After all, preparations had to be made. An area had to be cleared and made such that all the members of the clan to be able to witness the match. Also, this was a formal occasion. The Hokage, the villages' Jounin etc. would all be there. One of the most highest ranked clans might be getting a new leader soon.

Hinata had one month to sharpen her skills to the maximum and oppose her father, the head of the Hyuuga clan, in battle.

-----

Naruto had been stunned when Hinata explained the whole situation to him. Since he never knew about the Hyuuga rules much, he never expected this kind of situation. The boy was worried for her. He swore on his nindo that he would personally make sure that Hinata won_, no matter what_! With the aid of the cursed seal's chakra that was now fully in her control, she would find it easier to learn some of his techniques.

Naruto was taking it from simple to complicating. First came Shadow Clone Jutsu. Then came Chidori and Rasengan. He knew that Hinata would be able to learn Rasen-Shurinken. No way in a hundred years. Cursed seal or not. So the jinchuuriki thought of another thing.

_And that was creating Hinata's own, unique, new Jutsu._

GOMENASAI!! I was supossed to update last week AND THE CHAPTER WAS SUPOSSED TO BE MUCH LONGER BUUUUT school is kinda hectic at the moment! Im sorry!


	15. Training

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Though they reduced……….I hope this chapter may make people happier!

And please, for the love of God, FLAME ME FOR ALL I CARE BUT PLSSSS PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTION!

Chapter 13-

Hianta shifted her position so that her back was now pressed against the trunk of the tree. Naruto and Rock Lee were casually sparring, waiting for Sakura to finish healing her.

"Hinata-chan, this might sting a little." Sakura concentrated her chakra over the bruises that stood out on the girl. Hinata was one of her frequent visitors. Well actually, she often visited Hinata during her training sessions. With all the training Naruto gave her, and with all the people she had to fight against, it was no wonder she ended up so worn and bruised. Blood clots were now really common on her skin.

To be honest, Naruto didn't want to be this harsh on her. But if she wanted to beat her father, this was the only way. Word had spread like fire about Hinata's fight and she regularly had offers to help her with training. Rock Lee was the first person to offer. More like demand actually.

"Hn. Sakura, are you done yet?" If anyone wanted to find Sasuke those days, all they had to do was find Sakura. He was practically with her 24 hours of the day. Currently, he, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were at the training grounds.

"Sasuke, you've fought Lee-kun before. You should know that Hinata-chan isn't in the best of conditions right now!" Sakura glared at her boyfriend for a moment before turning her attention back to Hinata.

"Yeah teme. Anyway, forget that, what are you exactly going to do while fighting Hinata now?"

Sasuke smirked at his blond rival and said, "Dobe, she needs to fight another cursed sealer to find her new powers. That way, she can master Chidori in lesser time than even a loser like you. You do remember that you took more time to master Chidori than me right?" (A.N- Since Hinata could withstand Sasuke's attack in Chapter 1 and live, its obvious she could use electric attacks as well as water)

"Teme…I didn't have the Sharingan. I suppose you think your worthy Sharinganized ass can teach my Hinata the Chidori faster?"

"Yes"

"I'm the one who knows how to use Rasengan and Chidori at the same time here. Rasen-Shuriken. Remember bastard? What makes you think that YOU can teach her in a faster method?"

"The Byakugan is similar to the Sharingan" Their eyes met and electricity crackling between them.

Sakura felt a sense of déjà vu. She used to hate it back then when they acted like kids and she still did. "Guys…"

Both boys immediately stopped drilling holes in each other's eyes. Hinata looked at the medical ninja astonished. A word was all it took to have them both stop. What power…how did she do it?

Catching the surprised look Hinata gave her, Sakura smiled at her and said, "I can teach you how if you want me to"

'Two are scary enough…we really don't need another Tsunade copy in Konoha', Naruto thought.

"Done" Hinata looked at her arms that were now bruise less.

"Lets begin."

"H-Hai"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto and Sakura watched Hinata and Sasuke fly at each other.

Kick.

Punch.

Dodge.

Cut.

Bleed.

Byakugan.

Sharingan.

Clash.

Jutsu.

Fire.

Water.

Reflect.

Block.

Chidori.

Sasuke's entire body crackled with electricity as he charged at his rival's girlfriend. Hinata created a barrier of chakra around her hands and deflected the attack back at him.(A.N- I admit it. I got a bit Kagome-ish there) Sasuke easily blocked it.

Then Hinata did what she had just learnt form Naruto a few days back. With the information he remembered reading in the Secret Scroll when he was 12 and with the extra chakra she received thanks to the cursed seal, Hinata could easily make a huge number of shadow clones. "K-Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

About 15 clones appeared around the girl. Naruto silently smirked from under the tree.

The fight went on for another 10 minutes before Sasuke said, "Go to the final level."

At first, Hinata did nothing. Then reluctantly, she formed a hand seal, closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, she took a sharp intake of air. She went down on her knees and placed her hands in front of her on the ground. Sakura and Naruto immediately got worried.

A sandy golden color swept over Hinata skin and her hair massively began to grow. It now reached down till her knees and was spiked at the ends. Straight black claws began to form at her fingertips, each sharpely pointed and slightly curved at the edge. Her Byakugan visibly became more intense and the veins that were usually colorless on the side of her face turned black.

'Her skin is turning golden instead of dark brown…must be because Orochimaru isn't controlling us anymore.' Sasuke himself released his final form and found his skin turn golden too.

"Oi Sasuke! Mind explaining?"

Naruto's voice was saturated with nervousness. However, Sasuke didn't take his eyes off Hinata for a second. He had already finished metamorphing but Hinata was only half way through. He guessed that was what made Naruto worry. Not to mention her pose.

"The first transformation is always slow and dobe. And she's only getting into a more comfortable position to transform. Don't you remember? During our fight in the Valley of Death, I had gone down on one of my knees too."

Relief passed itself over Naruto's face. Sakura began explaining to the blond so that Sasuke could concentrate on Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, don't be surprised if she doesn't get the same hand wings like Sasuke. Every cursed sealer has a different ability during their transformation. Sasuke gets giant hands forming on his back that give him the ability of fly apart from defend and attack."

Hinata's ears became pointed and black stripes appeared at their ends and at her wrists. Then finally, two giant arrow shaped figures sprouted from her shoulders and after stretching sideways, they drooped and curved over her arms. They had stripes at their ends in the same pattern as her ears. They looked like skin colored petals draped over her shoulders.

"I-I think its done S-Sasuke-kun." The girl felt a huge wave of power crash and become one with her. It felt amazing! There was no other word for it.

"Woah, Hinata! Like this, you can beat Hiashi in no time! Believe it!"

"Don't use your Byakugan. Try discovering your other abilities at the moment.", Sasuke said.

"Go Hinata! You kick that teme's ass!" Sakura sighed beside the jinchuuriki.

Hinata warmly smiled at the hyper blond before getting into an attack stance. She de-activated her Byakugan. Sasuke smirked. The black designs that hid her veins when she used her blood line limit were still there. This way, she had an advantage. No one would know when she was using her Byakugan and when she wasn't.

The raven disappeared and appeared behind her only to have her block him. Hinata immediately kicked the boy in front of her to have him disappear in a poof of smoke. In his place now lay a small log of wood. Replacement technique. The boy was now no where to be seen.

Hinata closed her eyes and tried to find one of her new abilities, just like Sasuke had said. She focused on the two petal like objects hanging from her shoulders. And then she noticed it. From the beginning of her change, her hearing had somewhat increased. The things on her shoulders weren't petals, they were ears…

Hinata opened her new 'ears' so that they were now parallel to the ground. She could now hear every single thing within a certain radius. Talk about amazing. She could actually hear Naruto's heart thumping against his chest and even the sticky sort of sounds bugs made when they crawled in the ground. On concentrating though, she found herself being able to block sounds that she didn't want to hear for the moment.

Concentrate…Focus…Catch even the slightest movement…

She heard it.

Immediately Hinata jumped out of way and saw Sasuke's sword to hit the ground and create a crack.

"Hn. Increased hearing abilities huh…guess you found your power." After saying that, the boy halted the battle. "It'll be really easy for you like this. Hinata, don't be surprised that you're going to get Chidori with the first try. Concentrate on shooting chakra like arrows from your hand. Clench your wrist if you want, it'll help."

"B-But that's so s-simple…" Never the less, Hinata did as she was told. And shockingly, soon enough…

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT CHIDORI?!" Naruto and Sakura ran to Hinata who was staring at her chirping hand as if 3 heads had grown out of it. Other than Sasuke, everyone there suddenly seemed to be fascinated with the sound of birds.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hinata sat exhausted in Naruto's arms. Using her full form had majorly tired her and especially made her shoulder ache bitterly. Not to mention she had mastered the Chidori in her first try! True she had immense help from the cursed seal but yet! She had set a record in Konoha!

Sasuke and Sakura had gone off after she had stopped the attack and now Naruto and Hinata were sitting under the tree, all alone and watching the sun set in front of them. Naruto kissed the girl's fore head and said, "You did really well today. And it's only the 5th day of training. To think you now gained this much of chakra."

Hinata smiled sweetly and a warm blush tainted her cheeks. She snuggled closer to him. The extra chakra Hinata had gained during the release of her full form was now permanent. She supposed it was once again related to the reptile Saniin's death.

"A-Are we going to start with R-Rasengan tomorrow?"

"Iie. I think Chidori is enough. Besides, for a person to learn Rasengan, it takes quite some time." And saying that, Naruto drew Hinata into a deep kiss. Hinata moaned and returned the kiss. Their tongues danced for a few minutes

Breaking apart from their kiss and with a heavy blush on her face, Hinata stuttered, "C-Couldn't I-I use K-Kage Bushin l-like how y-you like N-Naruto?"

"You could, but I just remembered. I recall Ero-seniin telling me that Rasengan cannot be used by ninja against people of their own village. Neither can Chidori actually. But it'll come useful for your new technique." And he drew her into another kiss.

A Few Days Later-

Hinata could form the Chidori 4 times before getting exhausted. Up till now, everyone had helped her and brought her up to the level she was in. Now came the tough part. No one knew how to perform the Jutsu Naruto and she had thought up. First of all, Hinata was the only one who knew how to combine Gentle Fist styles with water. And so Naruto had thought it would be appropriate if she blended water with her Chidori.

At first, the idea didn't seem unique. But mixing elements was no child's play. Especially electricity and water. And at extremes like Chidori, it was almost fatal to one. Naruto had immediately denied Hinata creating something that would harm her, but with Hinata's begging and pouts, hugs and puppy eyes, he finally said yes. The jinchuuriki still didn't like it though.

And so here she was, standing near the waterfalls with Naruto and Neji(who came on his own, saying that he would use his Byakugan to detect any hazards while combining electricity and water). Rock Lee had just left the place disappointed as he couldn't daily battle her anymore. She needed all the chakra she had for her new Jutsu.

How she tried. The clashing of 2 elements had often damaged her and luckily Neji had stopped her before it went too much out of hand. Even after using her full form, with her hearing and concentrating abilities increased that high, she couldn't anywhere.

A week passed. Visits to Sakura became more frequent once again since Neji had to leave on a mission. Much to his disdain, he could return only after a whole month. Despite Hinata saturating him with her gratitude for helping out(as she did with everyone else who helped), Neji left unsatisfied.

A whole week had gotten her no where. She tried and she tried, failed and failed and then tried harder. But everything kept muddling up. By the end of the second week, she had somewhat gotten the hang of it but yet, she thought something was wrong somewhere. She was yet at high risk of being hurt. This way her Jutsu would hurt her more and the other person less.

What was wrong? The question pestered the girl and neither she nor Naruto could come up with a solution. Then finally one day it hit her like a ton of bricks. When she tried to add water and contain it within the electricity, it usually blast. What if she tried it the other way around? What if she introduced electricity to water and not the other way around? Normally, a person would get paralyzed when a powerful attack like Chidori contacted water. But since Hinata was an electric and water user both…

On trying it, Hinata found it easier to handle though more painful. And within another few weeks, she had almost fully mastered her technique. Naruto had suggested Kage Bushins to compress the elements together and that greatly helped. After all, if one measure went wrong, the whole thing would collapse.

The date of her fight was growing closer and closer. There was only 2 more weeks left.

Hinata found herself able to form the Jutsu at one point but not hold it for long. But then one day, finally,

"YATTA!! HINATA, YOU DID IT! YOU CREATED YOUR OWN NEW JUTSU!" Once again, Hinata found herself staring at her hand shocked. A globe that was a mixture of different green shades stood there radiating off green wave like shapes. It emitted a sound that sounded somewhat like very thick water dripping.

Hinata practiced her new technique only once more before her match with her father. Like Naruto's, her Jutsu was also a double edged sword. After using it, her hand would be severely blood clotted. She continued training the normal way, by pushing herself to her limits

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Green Waves?"

"No"

"Chirping Water?"

"No"

"Fury Lime?"

"………….no……."

"Water Fury?"

"M-Maybe"

"Hinata, you have to choose some name for your Jutsu! What do you want to call it?"

"Naruto,h-how about S-Shikyo Nata?"

"Sounds nice but what does it mean?"

"I don't k-know. But I l-like how it s-sounds."

"Ok then! Shikyo Nata it is! Believe it! Don't worry Hinata-kio, you'll kick that geezer's butt tomorrow…hey hold on! Where will you get the water for your attack from!?"

"Our c-clan always holds these matches on water. I-I don't know w-why but I-its just like that"

"Ok. Promise me you'll win Hinata?" Naruto looked at her with concern flooding his eye.

"I promise", she replied.

Both were anxious of the day ahead of them. It was an event that would change Hinata's entire life.


	16. Chapter 16

I thought my account was deleted when I couldn't post up more chapters…

I tried logging in for time's sake after 4 months…I found myself able to log in! So I quickly worked on the next chapter. Here's to all you patient people. I apoligize.

And by the way….some of the fighting styles are made up. Just think of it as….HIDDEN HYUUGA SECRETS or something…

Chapter 16-

Breathe…she had to breathe. Nervousness should not get to a person. Her fists were clenched and her skin was paler than it had ever been. In ten minutes…she would be facing as to what would be the most challenging minutes of her life.

Everything…

It would take twenty minutes maximum. But to her…to her it would feel like eternity. Naruto was practically shoving what seemed like food pills down the girl's throat. That odd. When did he begin doing that? She had just realized she was eating. He was saying something too…what was it? She couldn't understand any of this.

Everything…

"Its time", those words penetrated her unfocused thoughts, and Hinata swore that she saw her heart hit Naruto's face right in front of her. How could ten minutes pass by so quickly!? Stupid time. Shakily getting up, Hinata nodded at her boyfriend and moved towards the door. Soon enough, she felt chakra go to her feet and balance her on the surface of her water. Hiashi stood before her and the announcer began speaking.

Everything now began.

"Welcome respected Hokage, ANBU, Jounin, Chuunin, Genin, and Hyuuga members. Today is an important day for the Hyuuga clan. Who will we be…."

Hinata felt her concentration wane and the words around her blurr into noise. She shook herself, annoyed at the weakness she was exposing. Naruto was now seated in the audience and was looking at her with confident eyes. Seeing him like that, her spirit and determination were lifted and she locked gazes with the man in front of her.

"The rules of this battle are unlike any other. It is true that the opponent is defeated once unconscious or dead. However, to maintain several secrets of this noble clan, the names of Jutsus are not allowed to be said!"

Great. After all that trouble taken to come up with a name for her new Jutsu.

"Clan members…you may now begin!"

Hiashi flew at Hinata. Veins highlighted themselves around his eyes and his hands gathered chakra around them. Strike. Hinata blocked him and counter attacked. Hiashi jumped a step back and avoided the attack.

However, the girl continued to move forward. She managed to effectively hit the man, but only found him burst into water. Then, appearing behind her, Hiashi increased his hand speed and continued thrusting.

The two engaged in a close body combat. They swirled with power and struck with grace. Blocks and dodges are quick and accurate. Blue clouds splattered itself in random directions and the hard sound of bone hits echoed themselves. Hinata's eyes burned with determination and she moved with immense strength.

Hiashi had managed to get three of her chakra points, blocking them to obey her any further. However, she had also managed to get him back in several places. It was a good tie.

After almost six minutes of continuous combat, Hiashi's patience began to flee. Since when could this weak girl block more than ten of his strikes? She hadn't even activated her Byakugan! Narrowing his eyes, the man leaped back and multiplied himself. Now this was surprising. For the first time, he didn't want to play with her. Defeat here was being perceived immediately.

Hinata immediately duplicated herself and matched her father's numbers. A multiple series of battle immensed and finished just as quickly. Unfortunately though, Hiashi got the upper hand here and all of Hinata's clones disappeared into nothingness. Since she had just mastered the Jutsu, the girl couldn't concentrate on all of the clones at once. However, she could defend her individual body. Looking at all the copies around her, she prepared herself.

The men placed themselves onto the walls in a circle. There were around 50 of them now. Hiashi must have increased his number. Hinata closed her eyes and placed her feet together. Now why didn't she think of this before? Chakra visibly made a glowing path as the girl's hands moved around her in a pattern.

The clones charged. Hinata's eyes shot open, her bloodline now activated and prepared. She began rotating, the white ribbons from her hands spreading about her and destroying the extra bodies. The crowd awed at the beauty of the attack. Hinata looked heavenly. Like a small dark source radiating streaks of bright spiritual waves.

Naruto rocked his seat and cheered. The enthusiasm spread throughout the spectators and for the first time, Hinata felt her heart swell with unbelievable pride and joy.

Every clone here was destroyed and now, just an angry man stood before her. The girl stopped rotating. A light wave of dizziness hit her and just the next second, Hinata felt blood rise to her mouth.

Her chakra points continued to be targeted and blocked by her father. Angry bruises already began to form on her fair skin and she was unable to focus to defend herself. He was moving too fast! The energy released from him now lost its blue tan and sparkled white as Hinata felt herself thrown across her arena.

Another blow was delivered harshly to her before she could land. The pain was now hard to bear. The next second, water consumed her entirely. The overpowered girl gone under the surface.

Hinata thought of Naruto's bright voice, cheering her on. But now, there wasn't a sound. The water silenced all noise and it was eerily frightful. Guess she wasn't going to become the clan leader after all. She wasn't going to see her lover become Hokage.

Everything was wasted.

Suddenly, a memory flashed in the depth of her mind. A blond voice was shouting curses. …It was Naruto. Hinata was bleeding on her way out of her Chuunin tournament. She was defeated by Neji. Just on the way out, the weak girl heard her crush say, "I will avenge Hinata." Or it was something like that. She couldn't remember clearly.

Another piece of memory.

Naruto had defeated Neji in the finals. For her. She couldn't see the fight till the end as she was still sick. Neji's attacks was damaged some vital points. And now Na…ru..to…

Hinata felt a wall of determination slap her in the face. It angered her at how fast she lost hope! After all that trouble, was she actually even thinking of surrendering!? It would be a disgrace!

Renewed chakra flowed within her veins as Hinata began releasing her final form. The mark on her neck began to glow a dangerous black and the liquid around her turned instable. At the surface, the announcer was getting ready to announce Hiashi's victory when the water went wild! Waves rapidly hit the walls and Hiashi had to shield himself against the flying daggers of water.

A shimmering chakra rose from the water and everyone in the area was silent with shock. The usually weak and pale female now looked…

The energy around her now gold body disappeared and the crowd got a clear view of Hinata's transformation. Black stripes, sandy skin, pointy ears, claws, hair longer than anyone could imagine, and two drooped head petals! Just what exactly was this girl!?

Hiashi was astonished in the least. This was not his daughter! The Hinata he knew could never pose as a threat to even a Genin! And the figure in front of him posed as dangerous to the whole village! There was only one thing that he could now do…

Like any high-level Jounin in desperate condition, Hiashi found himself opening the powerful Chakra Gates. It was now his turn to amaze the crowd. The water reacted to his change just like it did to Hinata. A brick red consumed his skin and layers of colours formed around him.

Hinata let out the presence of her own aura, and together, they filled the entire area with light. People were mixtures of fear and excitement. Many had flocked to the edge of the wall to get a clearer glance of the unique war before them.

The two demons charged.

Noise filled the atmosphere as the two moved with high speed. Hinata was at a disadvantage here. The volume began to hurt her ears. Nevertheless, she fought. And she fought like never before. The same went for her father. Both of them were facing their toughest yet opponet. They rose upwards steadily, their feet not knowing the feel of water anymore. They used the wall to spring back at the enemy.

Daggers of gold, green, red, silver were thrown into the sky. Villagers and other people outside the arena had gathered at the immense feel of power that filled the village. It looked like a firework display, with sounds of birds and animals in a riot!

Hinata's claws cut everything they came in contact with. Hiashi broke whatever Hinata missed. The ANBU members had to form a barrier around a later of the wall to avoid death in the vicinity.

Hiashi released her sixth gate and gathered all his viciousness into one last attack. He was going to slew his daughter. Fury cut through his features and he now only focused on destroying the girl before him.

It was time.

Hinata gathered all of her remaining chakra in her right palm, continuing to block her father with her left. Magnificent shades of green decorated the growing sphere in the clawed hand and soon, the formation of Shikyo itself was complete. (Shikyo – Death)

'_SHIKYO NATA!_', the words screamed in her mind as Hinata shoved her arm into her father as the same moment he jammed his attack onto her.

The world around them drastically changed. Light expanded in a deafening burst and blinded the surroundings.

And then, just as quickly…all traces of strength and colour evaporated. The crowd stood still and everyone, even Naruto was now speechless. Hinata and Hiashi now just stood there, back down on the water. Both of them were in their original forms, and just stood there, their arms thrusted outward. Suspense littered the people and Naruto forgot to breathe.

And then slowly, ever so slowly, Hiashi fell face front. And Hinata caught him.

The stadium exploded. It was sensational! People began to jump into the water and cheer wildly. Hinata was glad she was in her full form at the moment…she would have gone deaf for sure! The girl was greedily stealing air and clutching to her father's body for support. She then felt the unconscious man taken away from her hands and herself scooped up into the warm and inviting hands of her lover.

Not caring who was watching and what they'd think if they did, Hinata brought her lips onto Naruto's and met the most sensational kiss she ever had. Butterflies flourished rapidly inside her and it almost felt like she was full of strength again. The crowd's cacophony had only increased at the romance but to Hinata and Naruto, the whole world had shut itself off.

Hinata swore she had heard Tsunade say something about a position but forgot about it as soon as she heard it. Everything would change now. People would be happier in the clan. And Naruto would become Hokage and satisfy the village.

And she. She, Hinata Hyuuga, would be the happiest person living in it. Her life would be great and she would finally feel loved.

She was proud in the least.

Proud of herself to be able to get through all those Red and Black Moments.

The End

A.N – Well, that's it! I finally finished the story! YAYYY!! A special thanks to all my reviewers for making be wanting to continue this story. I love you all!

Any further stories posted by me shall be done on another account.

IZEITGEIST. That's izeitgeist, my new account on fanfiction.

Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
